BMX Heart
by Gnomjovel
Summary: After having weird dreams Luigi finally finds out what they mean. A big Bmx race gave him all the answers, almost too late. Luigi got severly injured trying to stop it. Now Mario and his friends must save him before it really is too late.
1. 1 Prologue

BMX Heart

It was dark, even though giant flames consumed everything in sight. The fire's intensive heat was unbearable…yet it felt so cold.

He was confused. Why is he standing here among the flames? Why is he running for?

Is he running from something...Someone? Or is it…The sound of spinning wheels hits his ears and he quickly turns around just to see dark figures with faces he recognizes fly past him at rapid speed. He followed the figures with his eyes as they flew past him on objects he recognized as vehicles with wheels, they were headed right towards the burning flames.

'No.' He thought, as he looked at the figures rapidly getting closer to the fire in horror. "No, stop! Don't go there, it's…it's not safe." He shouted and ran after them.

"Please stop, it's a trap! You'll die! Come back." He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to run up to them. But it's too late. They can't hear him, they're to far away. Without a second thought of were they're heading, the dark figures plunged right into the burning flames, screaming in agony as their bodies slowly burned up in the fire.

The man fell down on his knees, wheezing and gasping for breath; his head down, supporting on his arms as he leant forward in an attempt to breathe. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the figures being engulfed by the fire, listened in horror as they screamed. Tears fell down his cheeks, as he saw one of the figures pulled its hand out, reaching for him in an attempt for help.

Looking at him with its pleading blue eyes, eyes that he knew to well. The man pulled out his arm, trying to reach the figure. But he couldn't reach, he was to far away.

"No, Oh please no." He begged as the figure retrieved its hand to its chest and closed its eyes, letting the flames swallow him.

Slowly every single one of them disappeared, nothing was left of them. The man felt his heart stop and the air being sucked out of his lungs, when the figures disappeared. The fire died down and only darkness was left, surrounding the man lying on the ground crying in agony.

"No." He whispered as he lifted himself from the ground. "No." The words echoed into the darkness. Glancing once more at the place the figures once were he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MARIO."


	2. 2 Great Idea

Great Idea

Luigi jerked up in his bed, a choking gasp leaving his throat in the process. He franticly looked around, trying to remember where he was.

He then heaved a deep sigh, as he realized he was in his room and was for just a few seconds ago asleep.

'Damn, that dream again.' He thought bitterly and could feel the pain in his mouth from what obviously was a small bite wound from his own teeth. 'This makes it the fifth time these past three weeks.' He thought and rubbed his hand over his sore neck.

He slowly put his feet down on the slightly cold tree floor and made his over to the window and withdrew the curtains. Light hit his eyes and he had to put his hands over them, adjusting to the new brightness. The sun was shinning and he could see the effects after the previously rain shower, due to everything was soaked with water, including the laundry.

A sigh left his lips again, at the thought of the soaking wet laundry he had to dry up again, but a smile played on his lips as well. Because if the sun was shining in the morning it meant it probably be a long time before it would rain again, and it had been raining every single morning for some weeks now, with a slight break yesterday, when he had hung up the laundry to dry.

He had missed the sun and was happy to see it this morning; he loved how everything looked so beautiful after the rain. Without a second thought he opened the windows and the smell of wet concrete and soil hit his nose. Taking a deep breathe before turning around to glance at his room.

The room was quite big but still very small compared to the other rooms in the house. The walls were made out of dark brown boards covering only up the half of the wall; the rest of the half was made of light yellow wallpapers. A white drawer against the wall on the left side of his unmade bed, a small bedside table at the right of the bed and a long lamp standing in the corner to his right.

Opposite to that wall was just a desk, a door to his closet to the left of it and a bookcase shaped to be placed in a corner to his left. He turned his head from the bookcase and looked forward towards wall right in front of him. There was the exit door right in the middle of the wall and a big box the left of it.

Luigi liked this room, it was simple and comfortable. He had the closet to hang his jackets, shirts and his more fashionable clothes. A bookcase where he put his books, photos of his friends and some trophies he had won, he didn't have as many as Mario but that didn't matter. And he had a bedside table with his alarm clock showing 11:27 AM.

"Oh damn I overslept." He said and sighed. Lifting himself from the window that he was leaning on, he walked towards door, opened it went down the hall towards the stairs. Luigi could smell coffee in the air, meaning Mario was already up. Not wasting time he went down the stairs, through the living room towards the kitchen were Mario was standing beside the coffee machine, holding a cup in his hand and a sandwich in the other.

"Well, good morning! My, aren't you up early." Mario said with clearly sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Luigi replied and yawned, sat down by the table while Mario poured up some coffee for him. Sitting down opposite of Luigi, handing him the cup, Luigi took the cup and took a sip of the hot and bitter coffee.

"So any reason for sleeping in this morning?" Mario asked as Luigi was buttering up a sandwich for himself. "Huh? Oh, nah! Just tired and had problems waking up due to a too heavy dream, that's all," Luigi replied and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hah? A heavy dream? What kind of dream?" Mario asked curiously and slightly concerned for some reason. "It's nothing important, just a weird dream I've had for a while," Luigi replied, shrugging his shoulders and took an other sip of the coffee. "Wanna talk about?" Mario asked again, but this time sounding more concerned than before.

"No it's ok, but thanks anyway," Luigi said and gave him a smile. Mario Looked at him for a second but shrugged it off and returned to his coffee. The rest of the breakfast went on in silence until Mario broke it after Luigi had taken the dishes to the sink.

"So what should we do today?" Luigi turned around and looked at Mario, "I mean it's a sunny day and it's been a long time since it was, except for that small break yesterday. So I thought we should do something while we still have the chance," Mario explained and gave Luigi a smile.

"Hmm, I don't know! You're right about the fact it's been raining for while and been boring too, so doing something would be wise," Luigi said after a while.

Mario leant back in the chair and hummed before he stood up and said with a determined voice, "Let's go and visit the princess and the others." After thinking this through for a second Luigi finally said, "Ok, just let me change first, can't go there like this," Looking down on his pyjamas.

"Sure just hurry up," Mario replied eagerly. Running up the stairs Luigi entered his room, opened his drawer and took out his green shirt, blue pants and a pair of socks. He threw the pyjamas on the still unmade bed and took on his regular clothes, getting a pair of shoes from the closet and his hat on top of the drawer. Running down the stairs where Mario was waiting in front of the door.

"You ready?" Mario asked and Luigi gave him a nod as he put on his shoes. "Good let's go," He said and practically jumped out of the door and out on the gravel path. Luigi walked out and closed the door behind him, "So your car or mine?" Asked Mario as he enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face.

"Why don't we just take a walk this time?" Luigi asked hopefully while he locked the door. Mario hummed for a sec and said, "Ok, why not,"

Luigi smiled and walked up to his brother and opened the gate to their fence, "Good, because we could use the exercise, or at least you," Luigi said cheerfully

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Mario asked with a frown as he walked through the gate. Luigi just laughed and closed the gate, "Ha ha ha, Nope," He replied and they started to walk down the pavement towards the town.

The town was quite big and peaceful; both mushrooms and koopas lived there in harmony. This morning however was quite hysterical; due to all the cars that were lining up here and there, since it was sunny many mushrooms had decided to pay a visit to the beach.

The honking sound and pollution filled the air, as the two brothers walked down the street towards the castle, trying to cross the roads and got angry mushrooms shouting at them for being in the way.

"Wow, just listen to them, this is crazy," Luigi said as he kicked off a paper that had landed on his shoe that a by passer had tossed. "Yeah I see your point and just take a look at all that garbage they're tossing," Mario replied disgustingly.

"You know if this continues it won't take long until this place becomes just like real world," Luigi said with a frown. "Hmpf, I hope not. The real world ain't really a beauty anymore because of pollution, if this gets like that I would be really sad," Mario said and heaved a heavy sigh, looking at a pair of koopas yelling at each other through the windows of the cars they were sitting in.

"Yeah, but somehow this is kinda our fault, you know!" Luigi said as they turned down the road towards the castle. "It is? How's that possible?" Mario asked with wide eyes and a shocked voice, as they were passing a crossing with an obvious green sign.

"Well, you see we..." But before he could finish what he said, Mario grabbed his arm and pulled him back as a koopa on a moped drove past them at a rapid speed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, assholes," The koopa shouted and rounded the corner.

"No, you watch it, you idiot," Shouted a very pissed Luigi. "You ok?" Asked Mario and offered him a hand, because of the sudden jerk on his arm Luigi fell down and landed on his butt on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Luigi replied and took the hand and rose from the ground. He dusted himself off and glared at the direction the koopa on the moped had disappeared.

"Ok as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by an idiot on a moped," Luigi said with an annoyed look on his face, making Mario smirk a bit as he listened to what Luigi said. "This is our fault because we made the car a trend here!" He finished and glanced at his brother.

"What do you mean we made it a trend," Mario asked confused, looking up at Luigi with a sceptical look on his face. "Well since we're considered being almost like celebrities here in Mushroom Kingdom. And we've done a lot of things here, saving the princess for an instant and competing in many different competitions as well, that including racing with cars. It would only be natural to have fans trying to be like us and do the same things as we do, which means driving a car!" Luigi said and looked at the surroundings. They were out of the town now and were heading down the road to the castle.

"Wow, I think you're right. They do copy us a lot since we're heroes, driving is no exception. They didn't drive this much before we got here and now all of a sudden everyone owns a car," Mario said with a serious voice. "If this continues this place WILL be like the real world," he continued.

"Yeah that would really suck, considering this being such a beautiful place. You think we can prevent this from happening?" Luigi asked with a hopeful voice.

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean how do you beat the car? It's kinda hard to beat something that is really hip," Mario answered thoughtfully. Looking down on the ground with a dull face as they continued walking down the road.

"You're right; the car is comfortable and is really practical when it comes to moving from one place to an other. The only side effect though is that everyone will become so lazy and probably become fat as well, if they're taking the cars every time they're going somewhere." Luigi said and shuddered at the thought of all the unhealthy koopas and mushrooms entered his head.

"Ha, now that would be a crisis," Mario replied half jokingly. Glancing up and seeing the castle was in sight. "Heh! I bet they'll even forget what a bike is, if it ever happens." Luigi said and laughed a little.

Then an idea suddenly struck Mario like lightning as Luigi finished that sentence. Smirking he put a hand on Luigi's shoulder and said, "Luigi you're genius," Luigi looked at him with dumbfounded look on his face. "Huh? What?" He replied confused.

Mario just rolled his eyes and replied to help his brother understand. "You said it yourself and it gave me a great idea," Standing in front of Luigi with his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. Still confused Mario continued

"Well since we're so popular and people like doing the same stuff we do, I thought we could start making the bike a trend instead of the car!" Luigi's face lit up at that thought but then said with a hint of disappointment in his voice

"That would be great but I don't think it's that easy. Because all the other things we did became so popular because people saw us doing it through competitions. And these competitions were somewhat already here before we came and made it bigger. And last time I checked there are no bike competitions.

Mario put a hand under his chin and hummed before he snapped his fingers and said. "Then let's make one ourselves," Luigi understood immediately and said, "You know that could actually work," with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course it will! Come on let's tell this idea to the princess," Mario laughed as he ran towards the castle with Luigi right behind him.

Inside the huge castle Princess Peach were sitting at her desk dealing with reports and complaints from her people. Sighing she put down the twelfth letter of pollution complaints from the nature reserve, stretching her arms she rose from her chair walked towards the door.

She opened it and walked down the hall towards the dining room where her friends were eating breakfast. Seeing the Princess walking towards the dining room the guards greeted her and held the doors open for as she walked in, greeting them as well.

Inside she saw that Princess Daisy was sitting on of the chairs eating what looked like pancakes and Yoshi besides her eating several bowls of fruit. Opposite of them sat Toad and Toadsworth eating cereals with fruit salad. Smiling Peach walked up to her friends and greeted them, "Good morning everyone!"

"Oh Good morning your highness," Toadsworth politely said, as a guard withdrew the chair so the princess could sit down. "Morning Peach, your late for breakfast," Daisy said cheerfully and waved at her, smiling brightly.

"Yoshi, yoshi," Yoshi replied happily and continued to eat. "Morning Princess," Toad said and gave her smile which the princess returned.

"Where were you?" Daisy then asked, taking an other bite of her pancakes. "Oh I was just sorting my mail and taking care of some of the issues," Peach replied and thanked the servant who came in gave her the breakfast she had every morning. She looked down on her salad, toast with egg and bacon and sighed again.

"Is everything alright your highness?" Toadsworth asked concernedly. "Oh Toadsworth I don't know what to do! I've received several letters of complaints about pollutions and I don't know how to help them," She answered with a sad and worried voice.

"Well that is a problem now that you mentioned it. I can see that things are getting dirtier around the town lately," Daisy replied with a thoughtful look in her eyes as she laid her fork down. "Yes and if we don't do anything soon it could get worse," Peach said and poked the eggs with her fork, not feeling hungry.

Everyone looked at Princess Peach with a sad look and tried to come up with something to cheer her up, but they were at loss of words. Just in that moment when nothing seemed to cheer them up a guard entered the dining room and said.

"Excuse me, your highness but the Mario Brothers are here to visit you," The Princess looked up from her plate with a smile and said, "How delightful, please escort them in here," The guard bowed and went out the doors, soon both Mario and Luigi entered the dining room.

But they were met by troubled looks on their friends' faces. Wondering what was wrong Mario asked, "Hey! What's the matter? Did somebody die or something?"

"Oh we're just troubled by something," Daisy said and gave Luigi small shy smile, which he returned. "Then what seems to be the trouble then?" Luigi then asked.

"I've received letters of complaint about pollution from the nature reserve and they need our help. But I don't know how we can solve this problem, because I can have more garbage trucks pick up trash but not the pollution that is in the air," Peach said and sighed again staring down at her now slightly cold breakfast.

The two brothers looked at each other before grinning widely, "Well Princess you don't have to worry anymore, because we have the solution to your problems," Mario said with a positive voice. The others looked up from what they were doing with a hopeful look in their eyes. "What is it? What is it?" Toad asked eagerly and curiously. Luigi smiled and held up his hand, "Two words!" showing the number by holding up two fingers and said with a grin, "Bmx Race,"

Continued.

This is a story that will probably be the longest I've ever written my entire life so far :P Hope you like it and do review and say what you think.


	3. 3 The plan set to work

The plan set to work

Everyone stared at the two brothers in confusion, "Bmx…Race?" Peach then said after a briefs moment of silence.

"Yep," The brothers answered and took a seat at the table.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Peach exclaimed and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Well you see," Mario began, "Luigi and I discussed this issue on the way here and Luigi then gave me an idea,"

"We figured that since we all are so damn popular and the mushroom people love doing the same stuff we do, we thought we could make the bike popular instead of the car," continued Luigi.

Once this was said everyone smiled brightly. That was an excellent plan. "Oh wow this is awesome," Toad said in excitement, "They do love it when we do stuff and such!" They all started talking about this plan that soon would be set to work, until Daisy suddenly interrupted it all.

"Whoa, hold your horses!" Everyone stopped and looked at her, "You said 'Bmx race' before right? Well we don't we a Bmx racing court here at all,"

Upon realizing this both Yoshi and Toad sunk down in their seats with disappointed looks on their faces and Peach looked concerned once again. But then Mario popped the bubble of negativity.

"That's what Luigi and I thought too, but then we just thought it could be fixed. We can just build one ourselves, it shouldn't be that hard and have a big race with prices at the opening ceremony," Hope seemed to have returned once this was announced.

"So Princess Peach! What do you think?" Mario then asked hopefully.

Peach hummed for a sec before standing up and said, "Gentlemen, let's start the preparations," The two brothers looked at each other before grinning madly and cheered, "Yahoo!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Toad said, "Yoshi, Yoshi," Yoshi nodded and smiled brightly.

(--)

A few days later posters were covering the walls of the town. Curious toads and koopas stopped and read the fliers that read.

_**Toadstool Bmx cup**_

_In a few months the Toadstool Bmx race will be open for competition. Construction still in progress, any volunteers accepted that wish to help us build the court._

_There will be a reward for those who volunteers. Once the court is completed the Toadstool Bmx cup will have an audition for those who wish to participate in the race. Those who wish to enter the race now, please contact Princess Peach and/or the judges._

_The winner of the competition will receive a trophy for their efforts and their photo will be hung in the (still constructing) Gallery of fame._

_Let's all show our support and luck for the competitors. Your sincerely Princess Toadstool._

Soon the town was bursting with excitement for the upcoming race. Everyone talked about it and some even showed interest by using their bikes instead of their cars. Yes everyone was excited and at the construction site volunteers came in from places.

"Wow! This is going better than we thought Bro" Luigi said and laughed. "Yeah, at this rate the court will be finished in no time," Mario exclaimed as he and Luigi carried the wood to the constructing grandstand. The court was one of the bigger things they've built.

The building plans had been drawn by an expert. Once they had left the dining room, the Princess had called for all the help they needed. Everyone had ideas for all the different courts they wanted to build and soon they had a full picture of it.

They had a total of 20 different courts that were placed at a big empty field where the brothers and their friends currently were helping out with the construction.

Surprisingly Bowser had showed up not to long after the beginning of the construction and wanted to build a court as well. Not seeing any harm in that they agreed and that's when they got up to 20 different courts to build.

So far Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Boo, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa and Shyguy had signed up for the race, but there was still place for more.

Everything has going according to the plans, the race was set to start in about seven months. Nothing could go wrong.

(--)

Luigi screamed as he sat up in his bed, gasping for breath and sweating like crazy. He quickly got up and ran out of his room to the bathroom, where he opened the toilet seat and hurled into the toilet.

He coughed a bit and flushed down the toilet before he sat down on the seat. Luigi let out a shaky breath and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, shaking slightly as he recalled the dream again.

The dream was worse then before, it had gotten worse ever since a month ago. They had changed and were coming more often, and they scared him more than anything.

He could see the dark figures more clearly now and he could clearly see how their bodies slowly burned up in the fire. The burning flesh, the screaming in agony, the smell and the blood, it was all too clearly, making Luigi wake up every time.

He sighed again and looked down at the floor of the bathroom. "What does it mean?" He asked himself. "Luigi?"

Luigi jumped in surprise when he heard the voice. Luigi looked up and saw Mario standing there by the door in his pyjamas with a tired and very concerned look on his face.

"Oh Mario!" Luigi said and tried to calm down his beating heart. "Are you alright Weegee?" Mario asked using Luigi's nickname, "Yeah I'm fine. Did I wake you up?" He asked and looked up at his brother still standing by the door.

"Well the scream was quite noticeable and so was the running through the hall AND not to mention the puking sound," Mario said and walked into the bathroom looked down on Luigi who sat on the toilet looking very embarrassed for his actions. "I'm sorry," he said and once more looked down on the floor sighing.

"Hey! What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Mario asked worryingly and crouched down to look at Luigi's face. Luigi looked up and met Mario's eyes. Mario was worried he could see that, he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I've been…Having these strange dreams lately," He began, "I don't know what they mean but they…They scare me Bro,"

"How long have you been having them?" Mario asked with a calm voice. Luigi closed his eyes and answered. "For over a month, I think"

Mario heaved a heavy sigh, "Why didn't you tell me?" Luigi looked ashamed before saying, "I didn't want to worry you for nothing. I thought they would go away by themselves. Besides it's not that important,"

"To me it's important Luigi" Mario said with a serious tone.

Luigi looked at Mario. Feeling touched by the fact he cared so much, "I'm sorry" He said again.

Mario eyed his brother carefully before asking, "You want to talk it?" Luigi opened his mouth but found no words. "It's ok if you don't want to. But I want you to know, that if it bothers you in any way, don't be afraid to come to me and talk about it," Mario said and looked at him with a serious and fully honest face.

Luigi was shocked. He looked at Mario carefully, trying to see if he was showing any signs of dishonesty, seeing none he smiled and said, "Thanks bro,"

Mario returned the smile, "You're welcome Weegee," Standing up he reached out his hand towards Luigi, "So shall we go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us?" Luigi grinned and accepted the hand, "Yeah," and stood up.

They walked out of the bathroom and closed the door, "Goodnight Weegee," Luigi turned and looked at Mario before giving him a smile, "Goodnight Bro," With that said the two brothers went into their own separate rooms and went to sleep.


	4. 4 Feel that fat burning

Feel that fat burning

It had been two months since the incident in the bathroom. Mario didn't say anything but he kept an eye on Luigi just in case and Luigi appreciated it. Strangely after that talk with Mario his dreams didn't come that often any longer, just a few times and they weren't as bad as they used to be.

But it didn't matter Luigi was just relieved that he could sleep again and that he didn't have to worry any longer. Mario had cheered him up that night and it made him feel better.

"Hey Mario wake up!" Luigi shook Mario's body, "Hmm what?" Mumbled Mario as he opened an eye and looked at Luigi.

"We were going to train today remember, so get up," Luigi said and grinned down at him. "Ohhhhh, why do we have to go up so early for?" complained Mario.

"If we don't get up early, you'll never get up," Teased Luigi and stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Prepare breakfast or something," Grumbled Mario as he got up and went over to his closet.

Luigi smiled and went down to the kitchen and took out some bread and butter.

The Toadstool cup would be in four months. The construction was going great; they had managed to complete 9 out of 20 courts and the Gallery of Fame in just three months. It was amazing how fast they had managed to build it and everyone was happy that it was going so good.

The words had been spread across the kingdom and volunteers came from all directions to help with the constructing and the Princess gladly accepted it. They had even offered money to support with the construction. There were also some new competitors who had joined as well; there was Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Petey Piranha and Toadette.

After they had started building the different courts everyone had started training to get into shape for the race. The Princess had been kind enough to give every competitor a Bmx bike, Luigi was overjoyed with his bike. They all had different colors and their signature on them, Luigi's bike was green with a big 'L' on the side and Mario's was red with an 'M'.

A yawn was heard, Luigi turned around to see Mario dressed up in his regular clothes and looked very tired. Mario wasn't used to get up so early, but they had to get up early. Because they had to be at the court later on that day and help the others with the constructing and could take all day, so training on the morning was the only solution.

"Here you go," Said Luigi and handed Mario his coffee, "Thanks," He replied and took a sip.

They both sat down on the table and ate their breakfast in silence; soon as they were finished they went out, locked the door and unlocked their bikes.

"Looks like it's gonna be another sunny day," Luigi cheerfully exclaimed and took a deep breath of the morning air. "Yeah, there's hardly been any rain at all on a few months now," Replied Mario and sat on his bike.

"I hope it will stay," Luigi said and sat on his, "It probably will. Come let's go," Said Mario and took off, Luigi following right behind him.

They had taken the same rut every morning, the long hard and very bumpy way towards the construction site. They took the path along the river, shortly after that over the highest hill in the area, through the woods not going along the road but through the bumpy places and finally across the biggest field in the world (At least according to the brothers).

They were always exhausted after taking the morning cycle, but it felt good and Mario even lost a pound.

(--)

Once they had arrived at the construction site they immediately started to work. It didn't take long before the others arrived as well; soon the entire field was full of the building workers.

"Good morning Mario and Luigi, you're here already?" Said Peach as she greeted them, "Morning Princess. Yeah Luigi insisted we should be here earlier," Mario said and gave Luigi a pout. "Well while you're here you might as well take a look at the plans," She said and walked away towards tent where they had all the plans and sketches over the entire court.

Without a second thought the two brothers followed. The tent was quite big and it had papers everywhere, Peach walked over to the table, rolled out the plans and waved the brothers over.

"We will be finished with another court today if we all work hard and do our best," Explained Peach and pointed at the court she was referring to. "That's great; will we have time to work on the others as well?" Asked Mario and examined the plans carefully. While Mario and Peach discussed the plans Luigi took a look at the plans.

There had been a big argument about how the entire Toadstool Bmx arena would look like, but they all come up with a solution. The field was big and all the 20 courts could fit but they couldn't be placed next to each other in a line, so they decided to put them in a ring.

Almost like the coliseum, they had drawn a sketch of it. There would be a giant wall built like a circle around the courts, inside the ring/walls there would be souvenir shops, ticket shops and of course food shops. There would also be stairs inside that led up to the roof.

From there you could see several bridges built from the outer ring to an inner ring entirely made out of grandstands where the audience could sit. So the buildings practically consisted of two rings, one big surrounding it all and one smaller on the inside where you could sit and watch the different fields.

The seats in the inner ring were placed both towards the centre and from the centre, so there are two sides of the entire grandstand ring. One pointing out where the courts are being built in between the outer ring and inner ring and one pointing in towards the inner circle where the last big final court will be held.

Yes it was a very big arena indeed. At first there had only been 19 courts placed in between the giant wall ring and the grandstand ring, but nothing in the middle. And Luigi was proud to be the one who came up with the final and biggest court of them all.

So far they had finished 9 courts which were The Mario court, Luigi court, Peach court, Daisy court, Yoshi court, Wario court, Bowser court, Boo court and Donkey Kong court. They still had to do the Swamp court, Desert court, Western court, Mountain court, Forest court, Steppe court, Valley court, Winter court, Beach court, Star court and of course the Final court.

The final court would be almost like a mix of the others, but there would also be different fields that represented the real world. So there would be different buildings and monuments that represented different places in the real world. There is for an instant China town, Paris, London, Brooklyn, Greece, Rome and many others; Of course the monuments would only be miniatures compared to the real thing. The Rome part in the middle would be biggest though, with those great open buildings with just a roof and pillars, pointing towards the centre where there would be a fountain.

The Rome part was his favorite after the Venice part; he just liked those kinds of buildings. First they had planned to build a coliseum as well but if would take too much time and space, so they skipped it.

"The rest of the trees to Donkey Kong's jungle will come today so then we can finally put up the final details there and the snow machines have arrived as well," Peach finished as they walked out of the tent.

"Good that means we can start on the Winter court," Mario said as he grabbed his tool belt and walked in the direction towards the said court.

"Hey everyone!" Shouted a voice suddenly. They turned around and saw Daisy arriving on her bike; she was dressed in some working clothes to make it easier to help out with the building.

Despite those clothes she still looked adorable to Luigi; surely it wasn't a surprise that Luigi liked her and she probably knew it as well, but it didn't matter because they got along perfectly.

"Morning Daisy! How are you?" Luigi said as he greeted her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired from the long bike ride, other else then that I'm great," She grinned broadly and took off her helmet. "You've been here a long time?"

"Well not too long, Mario and I arrived about an hour ago and discussed the plans with the Princess," Explained Luigi and gave her a smile. "I see. So how does it look?" Daisy asked. "It looks great, the Princess says that if we work really hard today we can finish another court," Luigi said and picked up his tool belt and put it around his waist.

"So what are we waiting for? Come on let's get started" Said Daisy and picked up her tool belt. "Okey-dokey!" said Luigi brightly and they went to the Winter court and started working.

The rest of the following day went on just as planned, everyone came and helped with the building and they managed to finish the Winter court.

Everyone was tired and was currently sitting in the shade, eating some lunch. "Wow, I'm impressed that we managed to get so far so fast," Daisy said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well we had a lot of help today," Mario exclaimed and looked around at all the volunteers who currently were resting as well. "I can't wait until we can try out the courts," Said Mona excitingly and bounced in place next to Wario. "Me too," Said Toad and Toadette at the same time.

Peach looked at her friends' excitement over trying the new fields before smiling and announced, "Hey I know it's not the opening ceremony yet, but I thought we could at least try out one of the finished courts for just the heck of it,"

Everyone immediately stood up and cheered, "Can we really try it out?" Mario asked and grinned broadly. "Of course I just said so. So let's go"

They didn't need to be told twice as they all ran to get their bikes and took them to the finished courts. "Which one should we try first," Asked Luigi in confusion.

"Let's take mine," Mario said with a definite voice. "Yours it is then," Luigi smiled and took off on his bike over towards The Mario court and the others followed.

The court was big and was filled with different things that represented Mario. They all gathered at the start line, "Everyone's ready?" Peach asked and everyone shouted that they were ready. "Ok then. Get ready, set, START,"

(--)

Cheering was heard across the Toadstool Bmx cup field and curious Mushrooms and Koopas gathered around Mario's court to see Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Toad and Toadette having a race.

The audience gathered quickly to see this slight premiere before the opening ceremony and they all cheered as the competitors made the wheels spin at a very rapid speed.

Luigi was breathing very quickly as he rounded another corner seeing his brother Mario ahead of him. Smirking he increased his speed and managed to get up right next to him. "Yo! How's it going bro?" Luigi shouted between breaths. "Awesome, you?" Mario shouted back.

"It's great. This court sure is a challenge considering all the obstacles," Luigi answered and sped up more, making Mario increase his speed as well. "Well of course. I designed it," Mario replied with a proud look on his face. Luigi just laughed "Well you did a good job,"

The two brothers increased more and were currently on their fifth lap. Before they started they decided to make it an eight lap race, and they were closing in on the starting line for a sixth lap.

As the brothers were pedaling for all their might they heard the sound of wheels coming up from behind them. Glancing back Mario saw the others were catching up on them and soon they were all pedaling almost right next to each other. Mona was last with Peach right next to her; ahead of them were Toadette and Toad slightly ahead of her.

Next was Waluigi glaring at Yoshi who had just managed to get past him and Daisy far ahead of both of them. Wario was the one who was closing in on the two brothers and he was coming in fast.

Wario managed to squeeze in between the brothers separating them. Wario smirked and glared at Mario his biggest rival before he took out a question mark block that he had hidden under his jacket.

"Hey! You're not supposed to use those before the race," Luigi shouted and glared at him. "You never said I couldn't use one," And with that said Wario popped the block and threw it ahead of Luigi's deck.

Luigi hardly had the time to think before the block popped and became a banana peel, and pedaled over it and slipped. In risk over falling over Luigi hit the breaks and stopped just in time letting the others pass him and he was in last place.

"You Ok?" Mario shouted and looked back at Luigi who had started to pedal again. "Yeah I'm fine. Go ahead I catch up with you," He shouted back.

They were now on the last lap and Luigi sped up and pedaled as fast as he could to catch up with the others. But as soon as they we're in sight he looked up and saw their backs a thought suddenly hit him. He had seen this somewhere before.

They were all separately and far away from each other, he looked through the mass of bikes and backs and saw his brother Mario right next to Wario glaring daggers at each other. It was all too familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_No, Stop! Don't go there. _Luigi shut his eyes tight as those words suddenly echoed in his ears. Looking up he saw that he had slowed down a bit and immediately sped up and managed to pass Mona, Peach, Toad, Toadette and Waluigi

_It's a trap! You'll die! Come back. _ Luigi winced as the words echoed in his ears louder then before, but ignoring it he increased his speed and passed Yoshi and Daisy. He was not far behind from Wario and Mario; he was breathing hard and sweating like crazy, feeling the blazing sun shine on him.

A feeling of dizziness suddenly hit him and he could feel his gaze getting blurred, but he focused on the road ahead of him and saw the finish line coming up and he sped up even more.

The last few seconds he literally flew past Wario and crossed the finish line at the same time as Mario did before they hit the breaks. "Damn," Wario shouted frustrated and growled at the two brothers. "Ha ha ha, that's what you get when you cheat," Mario said and jumped off his bike grinning at Wario in a teasing way.

The others soon crossed the finish line and the score was. Mario and Luigi at a splitting first place, Wario second, Daisy Third, Yoshi fourth, Waluigi fifth, Mona who had increased her speed at the end and took sixth place. Toad as seventh, Peach as eighth and Toadette as ninth due to the fact she got too tired.

"Woo! That was refreshing," Daisy said and got off her bike walking over towards the winners. "Yes indeed it was," Peach said delightfully while taking off her helmet. "Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi," Yoshi cheerfully shouted and smiling at his friends.

"I was so sure that I would win. I even used a block and all," Whined Wario disappointedly. "Well you didn't so stop whining," Said Waluigi irritated getting off his bike while taking off the helmet. "Hmpf. Says he who came fifth," Wario said annoyingly. "Hey I resent that," snapped Waluigi and glared down on Wario, pressing their faces against each other while growling like a pair of cats.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, it was just a practice race. You'll get them on the real race," Mona said sweetly and hugged Wario (Who blushed madly).

"Well he can try but nothing can beat me and my bro. Right Luigi?" Mario said in a conceited manner. "Um? Luigi?"

The others turned their eyes towards Luigi. He was still on his bike, leaning on one foot to keep his balance, breathing heavily and was gripping his head with one hand and holding the bike handle with the other.

His head was down, shadowing his eyes as he continued to gasp. He took off his helmet and slowly got off the bike, making sure it was standing. He didn't look at the others as he once again stopped to breathe heavily.

"Hey! You ok?" Mario asked worryingly and looked at his brother, who was gasping like crazy. Luigi took the hand he supported himself with and ran it through his hair, removing the hair on the forehead. Still keeping his hand on the forehead he looked up and gave Mario a weak smile; he looked pale and was sweating. He looked at the others before gasping out.

"Yeah…Hah...Hah...I'm… fi..." But before he could finish what he said he collapsed down on his knees, falling forward, hitting the ground and fainted.

"LUIGI," Mario shouted and rushed to him, the others following right behind him. Mario knelt down flipped Luigi around and held him in his arms, looked down on him with scared eyes. "Luigi? Luigi wake up," Mario shook his shoulders but Luigi remained unmoving and unconscious.

"Is he alright," Daisy asked worryingly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't know," Mario then answered after a few seconds. The others looked at each other concerned before Peach said. "Let's take him to the tent and call a doctor,"

Mario nodded before picking up Luigi carrying him bridal style and took him to the tent. They called the doctor and waited as Luigi remained unconscious.

(--)

_Luigi was…running? No he wasn't running; but why he was he going so fast._

_Looking down he saw himself sitting on a weird object. "Bike?" He questioned before suddenly speeding up._

_He was pedaling like crazy, gasping for breath and felt a stinging pain in his right leg. But he kept on going, speeding up more, heading deeper into the darkness._

"_Gotta catch up with them. Gotta catch up with them," He constantly repeated as he continued to pedal deeper into the darkness. Then he saw them. The dark figures going further away from on their bikes._

"_Stop, Don't go there it's dangerous," He shouted, but they couldn't hear him. He tried to catch up with them but the pain in the leg made him slow down instead._

"_No, please stop, stop you'll die. Don't go there," He kept shouting. But why there was nothing ahead, nothing. Suddenly he saw what looked like an open gate and the figures where headed right towards it. "Nooooo, stop!," _

_Luigi increased his speed to catch up with them, the pain in his leg unbearable but he kept going. He looked up and saw that he was catching up with the figures but they were now just a few yards away from the gate._

_Taking a deep breath he screamed just as the figures we're almost by the gate. "MARIO," the dark figure at the lead of the group looked back at Luigi with those blue eyes before crossing the gate._

_A blinding light shone as the figures passed the gate and a shock wave blasted right out of it. Knocking Luigi backwards, falling off his bike in the process before he skidded to a stop._

_He laid still and unmoving before he looked up at the gate. It was gone and so were the dark figures. He was all alone._

(--)

Mario sat down beside Luigi on the makeshift bed; Luigi was breathing silently and looked so peaceful. The doctor had already been there and said that the cause of Luigi's unconscious state was just dehydration; he had given Luigi the things he needed before leaving.

Mario ran his hand through his brother's hair, removing the bangs from his eyes. Luigi softly mumbled in his sleep, making Mario freeze and listen. "Is he…Dreaming?" Mario looked down on him and his thoughts came across that night when Luigi told him about the strange dreams.

Mario's thoughts were interrupted as he Luigi groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Luigi shifted and moved his hand through what felt like a blanket. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on here he was. He recognized it as the tent.

'Huh?' he thought before turning his head to his right seeing his brother sitting there looking at him with worried eyes.

"Oh thank god, you're awake," Mario sighed in relief. Luigi looked at him before he tried to sit up; he groaned and put a hand on his forehead. His head was killing him.

"What happened?" He finally asked and glanced at Mario. "You fainted,"

Luigi's eyes widened. "I…Did?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, the doctor said that you were dehydrated and just needed some fluids back in your system," Mario explained. Luigi sighed, leaning against his hands again, feeling the throbbing pain in his head.

"Here," Mario said and handed him a pain killer and a glass of water. "Thanks," Luigi took the pill and swallowed it down with the water. He gave Mario the empty glass, who got up and put it on the table.

"You really scared me Weegee," Mario admitted, as he turned around and looked at him. Luigi's head dropped "I'm sorry,"

Mario smiled, walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, I'm just relieved that you're ok," Mario said with a gentle voice. Luigi looked up and smiled. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he said and removed his hand from his shoulder. "Come. The others been worried sick," And offered him once again his hand. Luigi smiled at that fact that Mario had always helped him a lot by just offering his hand.

Luigi walked out of the tent and the evening sun hit him in his eyes, making him squint his eyes before opening them fully again. "Yoshi," He suddenly heard and was almost tackled to the ground by the green dinosaur. He smiled and petted Yoshi on the head as Mario walked out beside him and smiled.

"You're awake! Thank goodness," Luigi looked up and saw Peach standing there with a relieved look in her eyes. Soon after she said that the others came rushing towards him, asking him if he was ok. "I'm fine, really," Luigi said and waved his hands showing that he was ok and needed space.

He then felt a pair of arms around his waist. "Oh thank god, that you're ok," said Daisy and hugged him, making Luigi blush fiercely. Mario snickered a little and gave Peach a knowing look and she gave him one as well.

"Hey, I'm ok, sorry that I worried you," Luigi said as he tried to fight down the blush on his face. Daisy let go and looked up on him with a pout on her face. The only thought that entered Luigi's head was 'Cute'.

"Don't ever that again," Daisy said in a firm voice, the pout still on her face.

Luigi just smiled. "Don't worry I won't,"

"I think that's enough excitement for today," Peach then announced. "It's getting late and it's time to go home,"

As on cue to that Yoshi yawned, making the others laugh. "Yeah it's been a rough day, let's go home Luigi," Mario said and stretched his arms. Luigi nodded and turned to others and waved goodbye, "Goodbye, see you guys tomorrow," The others waved too as Mario and Luigi went over to their bikes and went out for the exit.

They walked home, not wanting to use the bike, incase of Luigi fainting again.

When they arrived it was dark outside. They both took something to eat, took a shower before heading towards bed.

(-------------)

Wow. I've managed to get very far with this story on just a few days :D So far it's been very calm, but soon the action will come in and the explanation to those weird dreams of Luigi's as well. So stay tuned and don't miss the exciting new chapter of BMX Heart.


	5. 5 Oh My Leg!

Oh My Leg!

It was done. It was finally done, in just about less than two weeks; they could finally open the Toadstool Bmx cup arena.

Everyone was excited. There were festivals, music acts and other great thing going on around the town. This arena had cost a lot of money, but there were generous companies who sponsored the construction and the mushroom people even gave some spare coins as well.

The Princess had decided to make up a donation to help the nature reserve, which many were glad to support with the income. Needless to say, everyone was happy.

(--)

"Ok put those pillars over there and take those pots over to the China town area," Peach were shouting orders from left to right and the workers were doing their best to finish the final touches.

All the courts are done and so are the grandstands, but there were still a lot work that needed to be done, before the opening ceremony. So everyone was busy.

"Princess! Princess!" a voice shouted across the field. Peach turned around and saw Toad run towards her. "Oh Toad there you are! Where have you been? The others have already started to work," Peach said and gave an order to by passing koopa that were carrying flowers.

"You see Princess, I have a problem. Today I had to babysit my little cousins while their parents or out for the day. But then suddenly my brother called from Fungusville about an emergency and needed my help," Toad began, "I said to him that I was busy with the babysitting, but he really needed me, because the other's he called couldn't help him so I was his last hope.

Peach looked down on him with a confused look, "So what seems to be the problem then?" Peach asked.

"The problem is that Fungusville is so far away from here and it would take all day to drive there, and my cousin's parents will come back tonight to pick them up. But I can't take them with me to Fungusville, I wouldn't have time to come back before they come home and that would really worry them." Toad continued

"I've tried to reach their parents but they won't answer, so they won't know that I'm gone. I've tried to ask my friends for help but they're all busy, so you are my last resort. Please Princess can you look after my cousins while I'm gone? I promise they won't be any trouble," Toad begged and looked at Peach with a helpless look on his face.

"Of course we can Toad," Peach said and smiled gently. "Really! You'll do that Princess?"

"Sure Wario and Waluigi can look after them," Peach said as the two said brothers walked past them, "WHAT?" They shouted and confronted Peach.

"Oh thank you Princess you won't regret this, I'll pay you back some time," Toad said and rushed away to the exit.

"Hey what's the big idea? We never agreed to babysit some brats," Waluigi said and snarled at her, "Yeah that's right," Wario added.

Unfazed by them Peach looked at them with an almost mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh come now, it's just for a short while. I only want you to keep an eye on them for an hour or two. I will take care of them after that,"

"Besides you owe me that favor. Or do I have to remind you?" Peach smiled sweetly, but it didn't look as sweet in their eyes. "Grr. Fine but just for a short while," Wario glared with a threatening manner. "Thank you so much. Look here they are!" Peach said and pointed at the two small mushrooms that were standing there.

"Hi I'm Tohn," said the boy, "And I'm Tofi," said the girl. "We're twins. Nice to meet you," both said and smiled brightly.

Both Wario and Waluigi groaned in annoyance, "This is so gonna suck," Waluigi complained. "What does suck mean?" Tofi asked innocently. Wario sighed and glared at Waluigi, who gulped. "You'll know when you get older," He answered as they walked towards the reception.

(--)

"Hey Princess! Where's Wario and Waluigi?" Mario asked as he saw Peach coming their way. "Oh they're just babysitting Toad's cousins for a while. I have to take care of some things first before I can take care of them," She answered and giggled a little.

"Ha ha ha ha. Seriously? They agreed to that?" Mario asked, putting down the saw he was holding. "Are you sure that's a good idea Princess? I mean its Wario and Waluigi we're talking about here," Luigi asked a little worried, hammering in a nail at the wall he was building.

"I'm sure they will be just fine," Peach said and continued over to the tent.

(--)

"Yeehaw! Hurry up Silver away," Tohn laughed, raising his hands up like a cowboy riding a horse; which was partly true.

They had first decided to take the children to the reception out of the way from trouble. They thought it would be a risk for them to be at the construction; they could accidently hurt themselves but taking them to the reception was a mistake.

They had quickly gotten very bored and started running around, with the two brothers running after them, tripping stuff in the process. The workers had been very upset and angry with them and told them to keep the kids out of the way.

So the only place they could really be in was in the VIP room for the competitors. Where the twins quickly got bored as well and decided to play piggy back with the tow brothers. And they were currently crawling around on the floor in the VIP room jumping over obstacles while carrying the twins on their backs.

'You'll pay for this Peach,' Waluigi thought as an evil aura emitted from his body. Wario was thinking the same, but the twins had fun though.

(--)

"Wow it's awfully quiet around here when Wario and Waluigi aren't around," Luigi pointed out as he and Daisy were carrying some boards. "Yeah it's nice for change. I get so tired of their constant arguing," Daisy said and smirked.

"Heh! Yeah but I wonder how the twins are doing!" Luigi said and picked up the saw.

(--)

"Tag your it," Tofi said gleefully and ran away. They got tired of playing piggy back and decided to play Tag. Wario groaned as he tried to catch the twins; they were awfully fast and the two brothers couldn't keep up with them at all. "Tag your it," Tohn said and poked Waluigi; who currently were leaning against the wall in exhaustion.

(--)

"Oh I'm sure they're just playing some games and having some fun," Daisy said reassuringly, painting a flower on the big bill board.

(--)

"…98, 99,100, ready or not here we come!" Both Wario and Waluigi shouted as they uncovered their eyes. Due to the fact the two brothers had run around so much trying to catch the twins, they had collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Thus making the twins bored again they wanted to play Hide and Seek instead.

"Ok if I were a brat where would I hide?" Wario asked himself. "Probably at the place you got lost at," Waluigi said sarcastically, making Wario glare at him. They looked around in the different rooms; but the place was huge and it was very obvious that the twins weren't in the VIP room any longer.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Waluigi called and growled between breaths.

"They'll never find us up here sis!" Tohn snickered, "They'll never think to look up here, alright" Tofi giggled. "Shh! They're coming," Tohn said and ducked his head, seeing the two brothers approaching.

"Ok. We've looked everywhere. Where the hell are they?" Waluigi said, obviously irritated. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be looking for them right now," Wario snapped.

Tohn muffled a laugh as he looked over the edge of the tall scaffolding, Tofi giggled and smiled to her brother. "They'll never see us if we stay still," Tohn said and backed away from the edge. Tofi nodded and backed away as well, but as she did she accidently collided with the hook leading to the wire ropes that was holding up the scaffolding, making it tip to the side.

The twins screamed as the scaffolding started to tip over, making Wario and Waluigi; who had turned around to look for the twins somewhere else, scream out and rushed forward to prevent the scaffolding from tipping.

They pushed it back with all they might, but due to the recoil the twins slid over the edge falling to the ground. The two brothers panicked, ran around trying to find the spot where they would land and managed exactly to catch them before the hit the ground.

Wario and Waluigi sighed in relief, but their relief was soon replaced with once again the evil aura as two paint cans fell over their heads, soaking them with the white paint. "Yay! Again," Tofi and Tohn giggled and clapped their hands.

The two brothers really wanted to do something bad right now, they tried to calm down and remember that they were just kids. But they received a lot of furious glares as the scaffolding finally tipped over and hit the ground.

(--)

"You know they're just kids they can't cause that much problem. They're probably taking a break right now and eating some lunch," Daisy said eating the lunch she packed down to herself and Luigi. Luigi nodded and took a bite of his salad.

(--)

"Here are your Hot dogs. Now eat up before it gets cold," Wario said as he and Waluigi started to eat theirs. The Hot dog stand had decided to open a little earlier; since it was one of the shops that were finished first. Making it easier for the workers, when they needed something to eat.

The two brothers kept eating buy stop when they suddenly hear sniffing sound. Looking up they saw the twins sitting there, looking at them with tear filled eyes.

"Now what?" Waluigi asked and took another bite of his Hot dog. "You…You Meanie!" Tofi cried, "How could you? You monsters" Tohn shouted as tears fell down their cheeks.

"Huh? What?" Both Wario and Waluigi asked confused. "Their just poor innocent dogs, that have been captured by the dog catcher and stuffed into a wiener, against their will; and now your eating them," Tofi cried and started to sob. "You big meanies!" Tohn said and started to cry as well.

Waluigi could have sworn that he felt his eye starting to twitch and Wario was grinding his teeth; trying to keep self control. But it was hard considering all the strange looks people were giving them, as the two children kept crying.

(--)

"I bet their very tired after a long day. So their probably just chillin right now and enjoying each others company," Daisy said and smiled. Luigi returned her smile and started to work again.

(--)

"Hey wanna play?" Tofi asked innocently. They were back in the VIP room, sitting on the couch, relaxing. Or at least Wario and Waluigi were. "No" They answered at the same time.

"How about we play hide and seek, it was fun?" Tohn asked and started to bounce in his seat. "No"

"Then let's play tag, you guys can be it" Tofi said eagerly. "No"

Tohn pouted, "Then how about we play piggy back again?"

"NOOO" They shouted and fell back on the couch. "Aren't you kids tired? Shouldn't you take a nap or something?" Wario asked hopefully, Waluigi nodded fiercely. "We're not tired," Tofi whined and Tohn nodded while giving them a pout.

"Well since we're adults here. We're deciding that you two should go to sleep," Waluigi said in a firm voice. "But why?" Tohn asked, swinging his legs back and forth on the chair. "Because that's how things work," Wario said, crossing his arms looking down on them with a fixed look.

"Ok then, but we can't sleep just like this," Tohn said and grinned, "You need to read us a fairytale, or else we will never sleep," Tofi said as she took out a fairytale book from her backpack.

Wario grinned and grabbed the book, "Ok, but only if you promise to be quiet and go to sleep later, ok?"

"Ok," They answered and looked excited to hear a story, Waluigi just leaned against the elbow rest of the couch. "Hmm ok, here I go. 'Once upon a time…"

But before he could start Tofi interrupted, "Do the voices!"

"What?" Wario asked unsurely. "Daddy always use funny voices when he reads us a story," Tohn said, "Yeah and Mommy uses the dolls and while Daddy reads," Tofi added and gave Waluigi some dolls, she had with her.

Groaning Waluigi put the dolls on his hands while Wario restarted the story with a funny voice.

They continued like that for a long while, but the twins didn't look tired at all. They only looked more and more awake after every story they finished. Wario and Waluigi started to feel dozy though.

"Come-on, read faster or else we will fall asleep," Tofi whined and shook Wario's shoulder, and he grumbled before he continued reading.

(--)

"Hmm I've really managed to do a lot. How many hours have we worked?" Luigi asked, wiped away the sweat running down his forehead. "A couple of hours," Daisy answered. "I bet the kids are fast asleep right now,"

(--)

"Come-on. Wake up," Tofi said as he shook Wario's shoulder while pouting. But both Waluigi and Wario had fallen asleep and were snoring very loudly. Completely impossible to wake.

"They're no fun, come let's go and explore the place we're not allowed to be at," Tohn said and opened the door out of the VIP room. "Ok;" Tofi said and jumped down from the couch.

The twins walked out in the hall and followed it until they found the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Wow, it so high up here," Tofi said and leaned dangerously over the edge; looking down on the ground. "Let's go, before someone see us," Tohn said and headed over to the bridge to the grandstand; Tofi following shortly after.

(--)

Waluigi snored, but he felt disturbed by an even louder snoring; thus making him slowly open his eyes groggily. 'Mmm, that was a great nap,' He thought as he stretched his arms. He glanced at Wario; who was fast asleep, before looking around in the room.

'Hmm, it's awfully quiet, despite Wario's snoring. What could it be? Oh yeah the twins are missing,' He thought and yawned. His eyes widened as he just realized that the twins for in fact were gone. "Wario, wake up! The twins are gone," Waluigi shouted and shook Wario violently back and forth. "What is it?" Wario mumbled as he finally woke up.

"The twins are gone," It took some time for Wario to register what Waluigi said before he jumped off the couch and shouted, "WHAT? You lost them?"

"I didn't lose them. I fell asleep," Waluigi snarled, "So you fell asleep then" Wario said growling. "So did you!" Waluigi snapped.

"Ok, ok. Let's just find those brats before they do something stupid or worse," Wario said and went out the hall, "What could be worse than those kids ravaging around?" Waluigi asked running after him. "Peach finding out about it," Wario answered, feeling a cold chill running down their spines. "Let's hurry," Waluigi said, trying not to think about an angry Peach at the moment.

(--)

"There, we're finished," Luigi announced, backed away to admire their work. The big billboard with a lot of different paintings was finally done and could be put to place. "Yeah, it took a while but it was worth it," Daisy sad proudly examined the board from every corner.

"Did you find them?" a voice suddenly said, making the two turn around. Wario and Waluigi were standing there looking around frantically, as if they've lost something. "What the?" Daisy looked confused. "Come-on let's go see what's wrong," Luigi said. Daisy nodded and they walked towards them.

"They gotta be here somewhere," Wario said as he searched inside a bush, "Well I don't see them," Waluigi answered and looked inside a pot.

"What are you guys looking for," Said a voice, making the two brothers scream before turning around, seeing Luigi and Daisy standing there. "What we? Oh we're looking for nothing," Wario said, clearly he was lying. "Come-on guys. What's wrong?" Luigi said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, ok. We'll tell you, just don't tell the Princess, she'll flip if she finds out," Wario said and looked around to see if the said princess was around. "We lost the twins and we can't find them,"

"You lost the twins!" Daisy shouted, "Shh, yes. Please don't tell Peach she would never let us live this down if she finds out," Waluigi begged.

"It's ok we won't tell," Luigi said trying to calm the two brothers down. "We'll help you find them. Come-on!" Daisy said as she started searching. "Thanks, we appreciate it," Wario said, and they continued to look for the lost twins.

(--)

"Woooooow! This is so cool," Tofi said excitingly. "Yeah. How come we weren't allowed in here?" Tohn asked and climbed up on a box, which was lying around. "I don't know. They're just being mean again," Tofi said and pouted.

"Hey look over there!" Tohn suddenly said and pointed at something. Tofi climbed up on the box and looked at the objects Tohn was pointing at.

It looked like a square formed board with wheels; probably used for transporting stuff with. "They look like fun," Tofi grinned. "Let's try them out!" Tohn said and jumped down form the box. "Yeah," Tofi laughed and followed.

(--)

"Arrg, where are they? We've looked everywhere," Waluigi shouted in frustration. "Calm down. They can't be that far," Luigi said and kept searching for the twins. "Who can't be far?" a voice said behind him, making the Wario and Waluigi scream and hug each other. Behind him were Mario and Princess Peach, looking at them with a slight tilt on their heads.

"No-Nothing, We're not looking for anything. We didn't lose anything or anyone," Wario stammered and tried to look innocent, while Waluigi nodded fiercely. Daisy sighed annoyingly before she answered, "We're looking for the twins! They're missing,"

"The twins are missing?" Mario asked in shocked and serious voice. "Yeah we're trying to find them," Luigi added. "So you lost them?" Peach asked, looking at Wario and Waluigi with a cold glare.

"Ahh…well…you…see…we…" But before Wario had the chance to explain themselves, the twins flew past them on a pair of wheel boards at a rapid speed. Tohn was ahead holding a long rope and at the end of that rope Tofi was sitting on her board; holding it, as they continued down the road towards the construction site.

"There they are! Quick capture them, before they get away," Waluigi shouted as everyone bolted after the twins.

The twins laughed and cheered, unaware of where they were headed. That part of the court was still in progress; so there were many dangerous things around there.

Tohn kicked his foot on the ground, increasing his speed; riding the board like a skateboard, while Tofi was dragged after him with the rope. Suddenly they heard voices from behind them; looking back they saw Mario and his friends running after them.

"What are they doing?" Tofi asked curiously, "Perhaps they want to play with us!" Tohn answered ad increased his speed. "Nya, nya! You can't capture us!" He teased and rounded a corner of the construction site.

Mario and his friends stopped to catch their breaths, "This isn't working they're too fast!" Mario gasped. "Then let's surprise them," Luigi said. Everyone looked at him, "Look. This is after all a court and is built like a deformed circle. We can take a shortcut and capture them by surprising them," He added and pointed at the direction the twins would appear soon, if they followed the road; which most likely they did. "Ok let's go," Mario said and ran started run through all the scaffoldings and half built buildings, until they reached the other side where they saw the twins; heading towards them.

"Ok spread out and hide," Mario ordered and hid behind a pillar. The others followed his lead.

The twins laughed and Tohn increased the speed, flying past the obstacles that were spread out on the ground. Suddenly Wario and Waluigi jumped out from nowhere, throwing themselves at them in an attempt to capture them. But the Tohn easily evaded them, dragging his sister past them as they fell face flat down on the ground.

Giggling, they continued but were once again surprised by Mario and Daisy jumping out from behind a pillar, trying to catch them. They managed to evade them as well. "Ha! You can't catch us," Tohn teased again. The twins had slowed down a bit; being forced to evade the adults they were now right next to each other instead of Tohn ahead of Tofi.

"Luigi, catch them quick!" Mario shouted.

Before Tohn could react, Luigi jumped out from behind a pillar of sand bags; grabbing him under the arms, lifting him up from the board. "Gotcha,"

Tofi had the time to react and scooted herself to the right and managed to get on the other side of the sand bags. Unaware of the fact that both she and Tohn were still holding in the rope.

Tofi felt that the rope was tugging a bit and let go. She laughed merrily as she continued to glide down the road before Peach walked of her hiding place, gently picking Tofi up, when she had slowed down.

"Yay, again, again!" Tofi cheered, Peach just smiled and started to walk towards her friends. "Oh you caught us," Tohn said with a pout as Luigi put him down. "Well we had to, you're not supposed to be here," Luigi said with a firm voice. Tohn just pouted and walked over to his sister. "Nice catch Luigi!" Mario said and gestured a thumb up. Luigi just smiled and ad gave him a thumb up too; but then suddenly a cracking sound was heard and he turned around to see the pillar of sand bags tipping towards him. "Whoa!"

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted as the sand bags fell over him. They rushed over to him as soon as the dust, which had filled the area, disappeared. "Luigi are you alright?" Mario asked and knelt down beside him. Luigi just coughed and answered. "Yeah I'm ok. Can't move though! A little help here please,"

"Don't worry Weegee, we'll get it off of you," Mario said and grabbed a sand bag, trying to lift it. Wario and Waluigi helped, they managed to lift it high enough for Luigi to scoot himself out before they dropped it to the ground.

"Phew! That could have ended badly," Luigi said with a relieved sigh and grinned. "Yes it could've. Luckily it didn't," Mario smiled and offered Luigi his hand. Luigi smiled and took the hand as Mario helped him up on his feet. But as soon as he stood up and put the weight down on his right foot, he screamed fell down on the ground again; clutching his right leg. "Luigi! What's wrong?" Mario, Daisy and Peach panicked.

"My…My leg," He said and winced. The others looked at him, very worried before Peach said. "Quickly let's take him to the hospital,"

The others nodded as Mario slung Luigi's arm over his shoulder and Daisy the other; letting him support on them as he limped. Walking slowly towards the exit.

(--)

Mario, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi and the twins were sitting in the hospital waiting room; impatiently waiting for the doctor to come out. The doors then opened and the doctor came out and walked over to Mario and his friends.

"Doctor, how is he?" Mario asked concernedly as he stood up. "Your brother got a crack on the shinbone; luckily he didn't break it. I bandaged the leg; all he needs to do now is to use that leg as little as possible," The doctor answered.

Everyone sighed in relief, "Will he be able to compete in the race?" Mario suddenly said, making the others freeze up. The doctor sighed before shaking his head, "I'm afraid the crack in his leg is too severe for such things. It will take about a month for it to heal completely; competing in the race would only increase the chances of breaking it instead."

Mario looked down on the ground, biting his lip. Daisy fought back the tears; she knew how much Luigi had been waiting for this race. Everyone was saddened by the news. "Where is he now?" Mario asked finally. "Follow me," The doctor instructed and went through the doors into one of the rooms.

They saw Luigi sitting on one of the beds. His head was down; he had a sad and disappointed look on his face.

Upon hearing his friends walking in, Luigi looked up and tried to his best to give them a smile; but even the smile looked sad. "How are you feeling?" Peach asked. "I've felt better," Was the only answer. Mario sat down beside Luigi and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I…" He began, "I really wanted to be in this race," He finished and felt a tear run down his cheek. Daisy saw this and walked over to him and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry man! It really sucks that you can't be in the race," Wario apologized. "And neither will you," Peach said not looking at them. "WHAT?" They both shouted.

"Don't you remember what I said?" Peach turned around and glared at them.

_Flashback_

_Mario showed the doctor into the tent, while the others sat outside in the shade, very worried. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Waluigi asked, "Who knows," Wario answered._

"_As far as I'm concerned, this is probably your fault!" A voice suddenly said. "What?" they both said and looked up at the Princess standing there with a firm look. "What do you mean it's our fault?" Wario asked furiously._

"_So far, we don't know what caused this. I could be anything, but I do really suspect that Question block; you Wario tossed at him," Peach said and pointed at him. "Hey those blocks are supposed to be used in this game anyway. I don't really see the fault using one before the premiere," Wario defended himself._

"_Yes but at the premiere we will all use protection. We didn't use any at all this time. What if Luigi got hurt because of that block and we didn't see it? Where did you get that block from anyway?" Peach asked, crossing her arms._

"_Waluigi gave it too me," Wario said and pointed his thumb at hi; while Waluigi were doing gestures trying to tell Wario to shut up._

"_Did he now?" Waluigi gulped, "And where did you get it from?" Peach asked and eyed Waluigi suspiciously. "I…I broke into the store room and took it," He finally said and put up his hands in defense._

_Peach sighed in frustration and paced back and forth, "Both of you…You're so…Ugh I should disqualify both of you from this competition,"_

"_NO, please don't," They both shouted, "Look, we're sorry. We know it was wrong and we won't do it again; we promise," Wario and Waluigi begged._

_Peach looked at them before sighing in defeat, "Ok, I'll let you of by a warning this time. But if I find out you to causing trouble of any kind, you're both disqualified. Understood?"_

_Both of them nodded fiercely. "Good," she said and walked away toward the doctor; who had just walked out of the tent. They sighed in relief. The Princess could be really scary when she wanted to; then they suddenly felt a cold and evil aura from behind of them. They Looked around and saw Daisy sitting a few yards away from them; glaring ice cold daggers at them._

_The two brothers trembled in fear and tried their best to ignore it. And she didn't stop glaring at them until Luigi finally came out of the tent._

_End of Flashback_

"I asked both of you of a simple favor and yet you disobeyed it. Now because of that Luigi can't compete in the race," Peach said and glared at them. "Hey nothing is simple with those kids," Waluigi defended and pointed at the twins; who were oblivious of the argument.

"It doesn't matter. Both of you are disqualified from the race and as a punishment you will have to do most of the work on the premiere. And that's final," Peach ordered before turning to Luigi.

Both Wario and Waluigi leaned on the wall in a depressed manner. "Wanna play a game?" The twins asked. They began to cry.

Daisy released Luigi; who had calmed down a bit. "Thank you;" He whispered and looked at his friends. "Don't worry Luigi! Even though you won't be able to compete in the race, you'll still have your roll in it," Peach said. "I'll let you be in control over everything on the premiere; you can even boss around with Wario and Waluigi, they aren't allowed to complain," The two said brothers cried more.

Luigi glanced at her, "Can I start the race as well?" He asked hopefully. "Of course, you can!" Peach said and smiled sweetly at him. Luigi just smiled and this time it was a real one.

They all walked out of the hospital, Luigi was currently using a crutch. So that he wouldn't overload his leg. "Goodnight, I'm just gonna take the twins to their parents. See you guys tomorrow," Peach said and the twins waved goodbye.

"You coming Daisy?" Peach shouted after her as she and the two brothers and the twins, walked off in the other direction. "Yeah I'm coming!" Daisy shouted back before turning towards Mario and Luigi. Looking up in Luigi eyes for a sec she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight," She said and ran after Peach and the others; leaving Luigi there with a blush covering up his entire face. "Looks like you got lucky bro," Mario smirked and moved his brows up and down. Luigi just pouted before he gave Mario a smile. "Come let's go home," Mario said.

As soon as they were home they both went to bed. They were exhausted over all the things that happened today. But Luigi couldn't sleep.

(--------)

Holy crap. Look at the length of this chapter. Yesh it was even longer than I expected, oh well ^^. Poor Luigi now he can't compete in the race; all that training for noting  I'm really a mean person for doing so.

Ok things to explain. First of all I don't know if Wario and Waluigi are brothers or not, but I like to see them as that. Second is perhaps the weird name of the twins (Not necessary at all, but a fun fact) If the twins had been human their names would have been John and Sofi ^^. They're entirely fan made, I made them up. Soon the action will begin, so hold your hats and wait for the exciting new chapter of BMX Heart.


	6. 6 The Green clad Hero

The Highly awaited day and the Green clad Hero

_Once again Luigi found himself running through the darkness, but this time he could see things clearer. There were strange buildings surrounding him, as he kept running. He wasn't sure what kind of buildings they were but they did look like giant pillars._

_Luigi ran through a path with the pillars lined up along the road in majestic way. "Gotta get there before they come, gotta get there before they come," He panted as he kept running. His leg was throbbing in pain and was limping forward but kept running._

_He ran past a big monument. It looked like a statue or perhaps a fountain, he wasn't sure but he ignored it. He ran past it and stop right before the long road with the pillars on both side of it._

"_Stop, don't come here," He shouted. But to whom was he shouting to? "It's a trap, turn back,"_

_Then he saw them; for the first time he really saw them. The dark figures, but they weren't dark figures anymore; he could now see that it were his friends. Mario, Peach, Daisy, everyone. Every single friend he knew; was coming right towards him on their bikes._

"_Please stop, turn back please. You'll die," He shouted. But they didn't stop they kept coming closer through the pillar filled road. "MARIO! Please hear me! Please you gotta stop," He screamed on the top of his lungs._

_But they didn't hear him. Luigi began to run towards them, 'They gotta hear me, they have to hear me,' He kept thinking while he ran towards them; his leg aching in pain. Just a few yards from them; he spread his arms out, trying to stop them. "MARIO!"_

_They just flew past him; they didn't even look back. "Why?" Luigi whispered and looked back as his friends reached the monument in the middle. "Why didn't you just stop?" He said as tears fell down his face._

_The blinding light emitted from the middle as his friends reached it and a shockwave made him fly away several feet before he skidded to a stop. And the blazing heat of the fire burnt his skin._

(--)

Luigi's eyes opened as he abruptly sat up in his bed. He felt sweat run down his temple as his breath was slow and quiet. The dream was so clear this time; it had never been so clear before. "What does it mean?" Luigi whispered to himself.

"Morning Weegee!" Mario said merrily, when he came down for breakfast. "Morning," Luigi replied half heartedly and looked down on his coffee; it was getting cold but he didn't care. "So today's the day;" Mario said and let out a nervous breath. "Yeah," Luigi answered, not looking up from his cup.

"Is something the matter?" Mario then asked. 'What a stupid question, of course he's depressed because he can't be in the race,' His inner voice pointed out.

"Mario?" Luigi began, Mario moved closer. "Remember when you said…That if anything was bothering me. I could talk to you about it?"

"Yeah?" Mario answered kinda anxiously. "Well something is bothering me!" Luigi finally said.

"Is it the fact you can't be in the race?" Mario asked with a worried tone. "No. It's those dreams I told you about," Luigi said in a quiet voice. Mario stared intensely at his brother. "I…I think something bad is going to happen," Luigi finished.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked uncertainly. "Look all I know is that in my dreams I see all of you with me and then suddenly I'm all alone. I don't know what it means but I just know that something is going to happen; and it isn't good," Luigi half shouted and covered his face with his hands.

Mario looked at his brother silently before he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Look Luigi. What ever these dreams means, it doesn't matter. If you're afraid of us suddenly leaving you; you don't have to be. We're a family Luigi; both me and our friends. We love you and would never leave you; so don't worry," Luigi could feel tears in his eyes but he held them back, "Mario," He whispered.

"Nothing bad will happen as long as you don't want it to. So cheer up this is a special day after all," Mario said trying to cheer him up. Luigi wiped his eyes and smiled. "Ok,"

"Good. Now come on let's get ready; we have to be there in 30 minutes," Mario exclaimed and rose from his chair, "Umm, Mario?" Luigi said uncertainly. "Yeah;" Mario answered and turned to look at Luigi. "Can we…Can we take my bike with us as well?" He asked quietly.

Mario looked at him with a confused look, "Sure. But why?" Luigi shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I just want to have my bike with me that's all,"

Mario just smiled and nodded before he walked up to his room to prepare himself for the race.

(--)

It was; amazing. There were people everywhere, mushrooms, koopas, gombas, birdos; yes everything you could imagine was there to see the race. There was a line to every shop in the building, not to mention the ticket stand. And to their surprise not as many cars at the parking lot.

Out on the field, the workers rushed back and forth to complete the final touches before the race. And among them Luigi stood with his crutch, holding a paper pad with the things that needed to be fixed; shouting orders from left to right.

"Double check the cords to the cameras. Take those question blocks to the Boo court. No those stones are supposed to be at the Mountain court no the Steppe court. Hurry, hurry we don't have much time. Wario, Waluigi stop slacking around and get to work," Luigi shouted and pointed an annoyed finger at the said brothers.

The two brothers grumbled and lifted up the boxes they were sitting on and carried it towards the Swamp court. 'Yesh. This is really a hard job; I can't understand how Peach manage to do this almost every day,' Luigi thought and ran a hand over his stiff neck before throwing some new orders.

In the meanwhile Mario and his friends were changing into their biking clothes the Princess had ordered for them. Each one had a unique color to represent the different competitors. "Looks good on you bro," Luigi said put his tongue out, as he walked into the changing room. "Well red is my color," He answered.

"How are things looking," Peach asked as she and Daisy walked out of their private changing room for girls. "There are still some things that needs to be done, but the 10 first courts are ready to have a race on," Luigi replied and looked down on his notes. "The Trophy and the medals have arrived and are being taken to the podium as we speak. But the fireworks that you ordered for the final court hasn't arrived yet," Luigi said and let out a stressed sigh.

"Don't worry they'll probably come soon," Daisy said reassuringly. "Yeah but I can't help but to feel a little anxious," Luigi admitted. "Don't worry bro, you're doing great," Mario said and gave him a brotherly hit on the shoulder. "Yeah you're right. I'll be going now; gotta boss around with the workers before we start," Luigi said jokingly and walked out of the room.

(--)

"Good morning and welcome everybody to the first annual Toadstool Bmx Cup" Said the announcer through the loud speakers. "I'm your host, Ricky Pianta,"

"It's a beautiful day, and all the grandstands are being filled with excited people, who had gathered here today to see the race," Ricky said and eyed the crowd through the windows of the helicopter. "There's a lot of movement down there. Let's go down to our field reporter Louie Koopa. Louie!" The camera man pointed his camera at the reporter.

"Thank you Ricky. As you can see, everyone is working their hardest to finish everything before the race," He said and the camera moved to show all the hard working workers run around fixing things. "Yes they sure do, Louie. I've heard there have been some problems down there as well," Ricky said and looked down on the ground. "It sure has Ricky. Three of the competitors are unable to compete in today's race," Louie answered.

"Both of Wario and Waluigi were disqualified for some reasons and the younger Mario brother have been injured and can't compete," Louie said. "Oh, that doesn't sound fun. Is he there right now?" Ricky asked and made a painful grimace. "Indeed we do. Reports say that he is in charge of everything and is giving orders to the other workers. Look there he is right now! Let's talk to him shall we," Louie said and rushed over to Luigi; whom was giving orders to some mushrooms.

"Excuse me Luigi! May I ask a few questions?" Louie asked and put the microphone to Luigi's mouth. "Huh? Ok, sure why not," Luigi answered and looked up at the reporter. "How are you feelings towards this race? Considering that you can't compete in it today," Louie asked. "Well I was a little disappointed at first, but sulking about it won't solve my problems. Take those plants to the Donkey Kong court!" Luigi said and shouted an order to some koopas carrying some plants. "I see. I've heard that you will also have the honor to start the first race AND hand out the medals to the winner at the end. Is this true?" Louie asked and let Luigi speak into the microphone.

"Yes it's true. Princess Peach didn't want me to feel all left out and allowed me to do these things," Luigi answered. "Does this honor you?" Louie asked once again. "Well I…" But before he could finish what he said; Luigi spotted something and quickly rushed away shouting. "NO, NO, NO! Don't put the snowman in the middle of the desert,"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Well things are looking great down here. Over to you Ricky," Louie answered and put down his microphone. "Thank you Louie now let's check how things are over at the ticket stand," Ricky continued as once again the camera switched over to a new reporter.

(--)

Mario and his friends were ready and they walked out of the changing rooms. "I'm so nervous," Toadette said and fidgeted a bit. "Don't worry everything will be fine," Mario reassured. "Don't be so sure about that. My Papa and I will wipe the ground with you," Bowser Jr said and laughed, making Bowser smirk. "Well said Jr! We'll definitely win,"

"Oh we'll see about that," Daisy said and stood up against Bowser, staring him in the eye.

Toadsworth came up to them as they walked out in the hall, "Everything is prepared your highness," He said and smiled. "Thank you Toadsworth," Peach said and returned his smile. They all walked through the hall towards the gate; where tremendous cheering was heard. They opened the gate and walked out.

(--)

"And here we have them folks. The competitors," Ricky announced, showing Mario and his friends walking out from the gates on the giant TV-screens that had been set up in the entire arena; making it possible for everyone to see what happens on the different courts. Even if they are on the other side of the arena.

"They seemed to be thrilled by this entire tournament. Rumors has it, that it for a fact was the Mario brothers idea to built this," Ricky said as the audience cheered when both Mario's and Luigi's face showed up on the screens.

"Well enough about that. The first race will be on the Mario court," Ricky exclaimed and the camera switched over to that field, where the competitors lined up.

"The competitors are eager to start. They've been training hard for this day and they're all in top shape. Here's the list of them right now," Ricky said as list of all the competitors showed up on the screen. They were all numbered and had a score list next to their name.

"They're all lining up now. And here comes Luigi with the starting flag, ready to start the race," Ricky announced and the camera showed Luigi walking out in the middle of the starting line; limping slightly, but not as bad as he did before.

Luigi stood before his friends, holding up the flag and waited for the signal to start from the judges. Looking at Mario, who smiled at him and gave him a thumb up; which Luigi returned.

The judges gave Luigi the permission to start. Luigi lifted the flag up in the air and looked at his friends; who prepared themselves on the bikes. "Ready," He began and the competitors tensed up, ready to go. "Get set, GO!"

(--)

"It's unbelievable folks. Mario won this race with a mile; such speed on that bike. Followed up by Bowser on second and Daisy on third. This is going to be tough to beat, for the others; if these three can ride a bike like that;" The announcer shouted.

So far the score list were, Mario first, Bowser second, Daisy third, Bowser Jr fourth and Yoshi on fifth. The rest was Peach on sixth, Donkey Kong seventh, Mona eighth, Boo ninth, Toad tenth, Shyguy eleventh, Diddy Kong twelfth, Petey Piranha thirteenth, Birdo fourteenth, Koopa Troopa fifteenth, Paratroopa sixteenth and Toadette was last.

The race continued like that for a while. Mario and Bowser competing for first place while the others took over some spots during the other races. They had just finished the thirteenth court and were having a short break.

"I'm exhausted," Toad said, as he spread out on the ground. "Well this is a tiring sport," Peach answered and drank some water from her bottle. Luigi walked up to them.

"How's it going guys?" He asked and grinned. "Great, I'm winning!" Mario answered with smirk. "Oh No your not! I'm gonna beat you in the next game and then I will have the lead," Bowser announced and glared at Mario.

"Yeah sure you will," Mario answered sarcastically. As the two of the started to argue Mona was over at Wario and Waluigi.

"Oh man! I really wanted to kick Mario's ass in this game and yet here I am carrying stuff," Wario grumbled. "Don't worry sweetie! I'll win the trophy for you," Mona said, trying to cheer him up. "And how are you supposed to do that. When you're practically at the bottom?" Wario asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh come one. It's the thought that counts," She said and smiled sweetly, making Wario blush again. "Umm yeah I guess," He awkwardly answered, trying to fight down the blush on his face; but failed miserably as Mona planted a kiss on his cheek. "I knew you would agree with me," She teased.

"Wario, Waluigi!" A voice suddenly shouted. Looking up they saw Luigi coming towards them. "What do you want?" Waluigi snapped. "I got a job for you!" Luigi answered.

"Well go and do it yourself, because we won't," Waluigi answered in a bored manner. Luigi smirked, "So you're disobeying me, even if the Princess said that you weren't allowed to do that," He pointed his thumb back at Peach; who stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking at them with a firm look.

Tensing a little the two brothers sighed in defeat. "Alright, what do you want us to do?" Wario asked. "The fireworks have arrived! I want you to take them to the final court and put them up in the fountain by the Rome section," Luigi said.

"Remember to connect them to the fuse to the switch or else they won't work," He told them as the two brothers walked away to the entrance where the fireworks laid in 8 boxes.

(--)

"This really sucks. We're doing al the hard work and get no credit for it," Wario complained as walked over to one of the box. "Yeah I know," Waluigi answered and read out loud the writing on the box, "Fire work display. This is it!" He picked up one box; it was heavy. "This is gonna take a while," He said and began to walk towards the final court's direction. "Yeah…This sucks," Wario muttered bitterly and grabbed a box as well.

After walking back and forth, some times the brothers finally put down the last box in the centre of the Rome area. "I'm exhausted," Waluigi complained and sat down on the ground. "Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Wario said and held his hand over his rumbling stomach. "Then let's eat," Waluigi announced.

"What? But what if the Princess finds out?" Wario asked slightly panicked. "She told us to do a good job and we could impossibly do that on empty stomachs. Besides I think we deserved it," Waluigi answered and smirked. "Yeah let's eat something," Wario agreed and stood up. The two of them walked away from the court; leaving the boxes entirely unguarded.

(--)

"Man I'm stuffed," Wario said contentedly, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah it was good. But we better hurry up with the fireworks before Peach finds out that we slacked off," Waluigi answered, picking up a knife and walked towards the boxes. "Yeah," Wario answered as he opened one.

Freezing up, the two brothers stared down at the objects inside the boxes. "That's some weird ass fireworks," Waluigi commented and picked up a pink ball like object. "Yeah, they sure are weird," Wario admitted and poked at the place were the fuse should be put. "Are you sure we took the right boxes?" Wario asked uncertainly.

"Well it said fireworks on the box, plus these are for in fact in Peach's favorite color," Waluigi said and examined the odd firework. "Yeah I guess you're right. Come-on let's put them up," Wario said and grabbed some of the Fireworks and walked over towards the fountain. "Ok," Waluigi answered, grabbing some of the balls and walked over towards one of the buildings and set up the fireworks.

(--)

"There we're finished!" Waluigi said and admired their work. "Yep," Wario answered as he connected the last fuse to the switch. "Finally we can have a rest," Waluigi said as he picked up four of the empty boxes. "Thank God for that," Wario replied and picked up the rest of the boxes, as they walked away from the area.

(--)

"Amazing. Simply amazing dear folks. Bowser managed to beat Mario in the Star court and now the score is even. There's only one court left, The Final court. The winner of the Toadstool Bmx cup will be determined by the last race. Who will win? Will it be Mario or Bowser? Stay tuned people," Ricky the announcer said, as the scores showed up on the screen.

"Mwu-hahaha! You can't defeat me Mario. I ill win the next round and take home the Trophy," Bowser laughed. "It's not over until it's over Bowser," Mario said and glared at him.

"Hey Bro! Nice work you did out there," Luigi said as he approached his friends. "Yeah, but the lizard beat me to it," Mario said and Bowser growled. "It doesn't matter. You'll take him in the Final court," Luigi grinned. "Sure will!" Mario grinned back.

"Ok I'll see you at the podium, when I'll hand you the trophy," Luigi said and stuck his tongue out at Bowser, who glared at him.

"Master Luigi!" A voice said as Luigi walked towards the gate to the Final court. "What is it Toadsworth?" Luigi asked as the old mushroom walked up to him. "One of the workers said that they found a couple of boxes hidden inside a room. Apparently they were filled with fireworks," Toadsworth answered and looked worried.

"What? But Wario and Waluigi were supposed to put those up!" Luigi replied angrily. "Apparently they didn't," Toadsworth said, Luigi muttered something under his breath as he continued walking towards the Final court.

(--)

"Isn't this exciting folks? I've never seen a race like this for a long time," Ricky announced and the audience cheered and applauded. "This is it folks. The Final race that will determine the winner of the first Toadstool Bmx cup,"

The huge TV-screens showed up the list of the competitors, showing their scores and place. Mario and Bowser had an equal score and were fighting for the first place. Daisy had managed to keep her spot as third; while Yoshi and Bowser Jr were fighting for the fourth place.

Donkey Kong had managed to overtake Peach's sixth place and Diddy Kong as seventh. So Mona and Peach were currently fighting for eighth spot, while Birdo managed to take ninth. Boo had lowered down to tenth and Koopa Troopa had gained eleventh place. Both Toad and Petey Piranha were fighting for Twelfth spot and Shyguy at Thirteenth. While Paratroopa and Toadette were trying to not to be the last one.

They all lined up at the Final court, ready to determine who would be the winner of the Toadstool Bmx cup. They sat on their bikes, gripping the handlebars; waiting for the start light to flare green.

Glancing to his right Mario saw the small area they had built for the podium; looking at the Trophy standing there, glittering magnificently. He also spotted Luigi's bike there too; they had decided to place it there. Luigi was definite to take the bike with them and Mario had agreed.

Smiling a little Mario turned his eyes from the podium and looked again at the start light. "Ready, get set, GO!" They announcer shouted and the final race had begun.

(--)

"Phew! We made it," Wario said as he put down the boxes on the ground behind the stage, where the podium was built on. "Yeah we not thanks to you! Who had decided to take a shortcut; which turned out to be a long cut instead," Waluigi snapped, glaring daggers at Wario. "Well how was I supposed to know that it wasn't the best way to take?" Wario said trying to defend himself.

"Perhaps if you had known how this damn arena was built and looked like; then you would've known," Waluigi answered, crossing his arms.

"Well excuse me then for not learning in every corner of this arena," Wario growled and the two of them started to argue with each other before an angry voice interrupted them.

"Wario, Waluigi! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you," Luigi shouted as he walked up to the brothers. "We've been here the whole time. Now what do you want this time? I doubt there is anything left to do, now that the final race has already begun," Waluigi grumbled and glared at the green clad plumber.

"You two disobeyed me didn't you?" Luigi asked with a firm voice. "What? We didn't do anything wrong of what ever you're accusing us for now," Wario snapped.

"Yes you did. I found all of the 8 boxes of the fireworks, that you were supposed to set up, hidden," Luigi replied angrily. "What? There's gotta be something wrong with that brain of yours. We just came back from setting up THOSE fireworks you said we didn't set up," Waluigi said with a snobby look, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain these?" Luigi said and pointed at the 8 firework boxes behind him. "A pair of extra boxes that we missed," Wario said, trying to be reasonable. "We only ordered 8 and we double checked it before I gave you the order to you to set them up," Luigi said, gritting his teeth a bit.

Both Wario and Waluigi looked confused, "Then how DO you explain those then?" Waluigi asked and pointed at the empty boxes they had put behind the stage. Luigi glanced at the boxes suspiciously before he slightly limped over to them and knelt down to read on one of the box's label.

"See, we told you that we had set them up. There was probably just a slight miscalculation when the Princess ordered," Wario said as he heard Luigi take a sharp intake of air. "We didn't lie. So you should apologize for doubting us," Waluigi said, smiling in triumph. Luigi didn't say anything.

"Hey! Are you listening to us?" Wario asked, feeling a bit annoyed by Luigi's silence. "Did you say that you had set up these over at the fountain?" Luigi then asked. "Umm, yeah we did!" Wario answered uncertainly. "Were they tube formed? Those fireworks I mean?" Luigi asked in a quiet voice, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Wario looked confused before answering, "No they were formed like pink balls! Why do you ask?"

Luigi gasped, "What have you done?" Waluigi and Wario looked at him strangely, "What do you mean, what have we done?" Waluigi asked and raised a brow.

"You have just connected a bunch of explosives to a switch," Luigi said and stood up, holding the box in his hands; with a scared look on his face. "What?" Wario said shocked. "What do you mean explosives? It said Fireworks on the label," Waluigi answered, beginning to panic. "Well it says explosives on this one!" Luigi practically screamed and ripped off the label, showing it to them.

With a shaky hand Wario and Waluigi read the label. Their eyes widened in shock as it did indeed say Explosives on it. "But…But…But I was sure it said Fireworks when I checked them earlier," Waluigi stuttered out. "But it didn't," Luigi screamed.

"The race has already begun!" Wario suddenly said his eyes filled with fear. Luigi turned around and looked up at one of the TV-screens, seeing Mario and the others had just reached China Town area, it wouldn't take long before they would reach the Rome section and the fountain. "Oh God!" Luigi choked, before he quickly turned around and ran towards his bike.

"Where are you going?" Wario shouted. "I have to stop them. Quickly go and tell Toadsworth or anyone. Just warn them," Luigi yelled as he rode off and out on the court; going at the opposite direction.

Wario's eyes suddenly widen more as he remembered that Mona was on that field, "Come-on let's go," He told Waluigi and ran up to the gate; opening it and ran in. Waluigi following behind him.

(--)

'Faster, Faster, Faster! I gotta get there before they do. Gotta warn them,' Luigi kept thinking as he pedaled as fast as he could. His foot was hurting; he wasn't supposed to strain it, but he didn't give a damn. He had to warn his friends before they reached the fountain; before they reached the switch.

He winced as a flashback from the dreams suddenly hit him. _He was pedalling like crazy, gasping for breath and felt a stinging pain in his right leg. But he kept on going, speeding up more, heading deeper into the darkness._

Luigi shook his head and kept going, his leg was killing him but he didn't care, he had to reach them before it was too late. _Gotta catch up with them. Gotta catch up with them. _

Luigi maneuvered as he evaded a Chain Chomp, he had passed the jungle part and was now headed out on the steppe part of the Final court. Ahead of him he could see the beginning of the Rome like buildings. He sped up even more.

He reached the buildings, they were everywhere but he still hadn't reached the centre, where the fountain was. Hitting a question block, he received a mushroom; which he used instantly, flying past the buildings towards the centre. But just as he saw it, the pain in his leg made him lose control and he fell off the bike; skidding into the centre, the bike knocked into one of the pillars and broke.

Luigi groaned as he slowly rose from the ground. He looked up and saw the fountain; quickly he limped over to it and peered down into it. Yes they were there; the pink balled bombs.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" He repeated and looked at them. There were so many of them, he could impossibly disconnect them all in time. He looked around, seeing the bombs were spread out all over the field. The Buildings were built in a circle, all facing the middle, were the fountain was. There was only two paths out of here, the one he came from and the one ahead of him.

The road had pillars, standing on each side of the road, following it over towards a pair of poles in the middle of the road. In between those poles where fives switches, that had been tested several times before the opening ceremony. The fuse was indeed connected to the bombs and if only a little pressure hit those switches they would go off.

Luigi knew for a fact how they worked. As soon as the switch was hit, it would lit the fuse on the other end; timing would be perfect as the fireworks would go off as soon as the biker reached the fountain. Only that it wasn't fireworks, it was bombs and if so many of these bombs blew up at the same time. It would be disastrous.

Gasping out, he saw his friends approaching in the distance; completely unaware of what was going on. Luigi limped over the opening of the road and started shouting.

(--)

"Toadsworth, Toadsworth!" voices shouted and Toadsworth turned around to see Wario and Waluigi running towards him. "Yes? What seems to be the problem my boys?" He asked.

"The fountain…Rome section…Bombs…Boom!" Waluigi wheezed out between breaths. "Calm down and tell me what on earth is going on!" Toadsworth said as he looked at the two brothers worriedly. "The fireworks weren't fireworks. They were bombs and they're connected to the switch and will go off in any minute. We have to stop them!" Wario answered. Toadsworth's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, Dear! This is terrible, quickly follow me!" He said and started to run towards the control room. Wario and Waluigi following right behind him.

(--)

"This is unbelievable folks. The competitors are really giving all their might as; they're pedaling practically right next to each other. Every single one of them trying to take the lead" The announcer shouted and the audience cheered. "You won't beat me Mario," Bowser snarled. "We'll see about that," Mario snarled back and the two of them glared at each other. They were closing in to the Rome centre.

What's this? The younger Mario brother Luigi is right in the middle of the Rome section," The announcer suddenly said. Everyone looked up and did indeed see Luigi standing there by the end of the road, flapping his arms and was shouting something at them; but they couldn't hear him.

"What is he doing?" Peach asked slightly concerned, "I don't know," Mario answered and eyed Luigi closely trying to hear what he was shouting. "He's probably trying to help Mario cheat," Bowser Jr growled. "Luigi wouldn't do that. It's something else," Mario snapped and glared at him.

"Perhaps something is wrong!" Daisy replied and sped. "Let's find out," Mario said as he sped up as well.

(--)

"Stop! Turn back, it's a trap!" He screamed out on the top of his lungs, "Don't come here. You'll die,"

This was exactly like his dreams, only this time it was real. This is what they had meant; the fire, the blinding light, the shockwave, the blazing heat, his friends, I had tried to warn him from this.

Screaming out, he tried to make them stop, "MARIO!" But they couldn't hear him. 'Oh God! What will I do?' He thought and felt the fear growing stronger at every second. As soon as they hit those switches they will be right in the middle of the centre, right were the bombs will go off. It was too late to run to the switches; he would never make it.

Looking around for something, anything, he spotted the decorations on the fountain. The fountain had four edges and at the end of each corner was a small stone ball.

Without a second thought he limped over to the fountain and started to kick his already bad leg to loose the stone ball. It hurt like hell, but he kept kicking it, trying to make it fall off.

He heard a little crack in his leg as he finally managed to loose the ball. Ignoring the throbbing pain he grabbed the ball and pulled it off the fountain.

He turned around and saw that his friends weren't that far away from hitting the switches. He quickly limped over to the road, spun around; holding the stone ball in his hands before he hurled it with all his might towards the switches.

'Please reach it. Oh please dear God let it hit,' He prayed as the ball bounced on the ground before rolling with a great speed towards the switches. The ball rolled and rolled and began to slow down; just as it seemed like it was about to stop it rolled over the switch, setting it off. Luigi smiled.

(--)

"Open the door immediately," Toadsworth banged on the door to the control room. A koopa opened the door and looked at them with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" He asked but was quickly pushed aside by Wario and Waluigi.

"Quickly! Switch on the microphone to the field," Toadsworth ordered. "What? We can't do that," A mushroom said and looked at the three invading people in the room. "Don't complain. This is a matter of life and death boy. Now do as I say," Toadsworth snapped.

"Oh No!" Wario suddenly shouted as he looked out of the window down towards the court. Seeing their friends just being a few yards away from the switches. "Oh No, the Princess!" Toadsworth shouted in horror just as…

(--)

Mario and his friends stared in shock as Luigi suddenly started to kick on one of the stone balls of the fountain. "What is he doing? He'll break his leg if he continues to do that!" Toad shouted in horror. "Quickly we gotta stop him," Peach shouted. They all nodded their heads and sped up more.

They all saw as Luigi hurled the ball towards the switches, turning them on and lit the fuses. "See told you he was cheating," Bowser Jr shouted and pointed at Luigi. "Luigi!" Mario began, "What are you…?" But before he could complete what he said. Everything seemed to stop, as they just crossed the switches.

Mario looked at Luigi in shock, as time seemed to slow down. He was saying something, but he couldn't make out the words, before he smiled. The smile was sad and yet it was happy; happy for them.

He just stood there, as a single tear fell down his smiling face before he slowly closed his eyes and a blinding light surrounded the area. A blazing shockwave pushed Mario and his friends backwards away from the centre, before everything went silent.

(--------)

Oh No! Luigi. He didn't, did he? There you have it folks, the answer to those dreams. I'm really mean for doing this, but that's how I always do when I come up with a new story.

I always have a favorite among the different comics, mangas and games I have. And the favorite always have to endure hardships of any kind. It's always been liked that in my idea's for fics. And Luigi is my favorite.

If this chapter didn't make you sit at the edge of your chair, then I don't know what to do. I'm sorry for not writing scenes for the different races, but I decided it would take to much time and space, so this will have to do.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of BMX Heart.


	7. 7 I won't be alone this way

I won't be alone this way

The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the Mushroom kingdom; from miles away you could see the smoke clouds from the fire, turning the sky black.

Massive gasps were heard from the arena and screaming as the bombs set off.

The Announcer looked at the entire scenario in shock, "This doesn't look good folks,"

(--)

Mario's ears were ringing and every sound was like a muffled noise. He couldn't make out what was what.

Slowly he opened his eyes; everything was slightly blurry as he shifted on the ground were he lay. Groaning he pushed himself up in a sitting position, gripping his hurting head; he was bleeding. Confused he glanced around to see he was surrounded by debris from what looked like buildings. Suddenly he could make the sounds of voices.

"Mario! Where are you?" Mario stood up ignoring the aching pain in his body and answered to the voice he recognised as the Princess.

"I'm here Princess!"

"Oh! Mario I'm so relived that you're ok," Peach said as Mario stepped out from behind a rock.

"I'm still kinda sore though," Mario pointed out and sat down on the ground. The Princess knelt down and looked at him with worried eyes. Upon realizing how scared she must have been, he gave her a smile to reassure that he wasn't badly injured.

"Where are the others?" He asked suddenly, remembering that the others weren't there.

"They're ok," Peach answered, "Follow me,"

Peach rose from the ground and walked away in one direction; Mario followed.

They stepped out from the massive ruins of what once was the Rome area of the Final court. Some things seemed to still be on fire; that including the other areas of the court as well.

They walked down from a left over roof and saw the rest of their friends; gathered at an open space, save and sound. They all looked very battered up but alive and kicking.

"Hey! I found Mario," Peach shouted and the others looked up and sighed in relief that he hadn't been hurt.

"Man I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Toad groaned and rubbed his bruised arm. Yoshi nodded in agreement and winced at the sudden movement.

"Princess! Princess!" A voice suddenly shouted. Mario and his friends saw Toadsworth, Wario, Waluigi and some of the workers coming towards them.

"Oh I'm so relieved that you're ok," Toadsworth said and felt relieved tears run down his cheeks as he ran up to Peach.

"I'm ok Toadsworth," Peach smiled. "You don't have to worry, I'm not injured."

"Mona!" Wario shouted and ran up to her; embracing her tightly. "Oh, Thank god you're alright,"

Mona blushed deeply before returning the hug.

"What happened?" She asked and looked up at him with scared and confused eyes.

"This is entirely our fault," Wario said guilty as his head dropped in shame. The others looked at the two brothers as Waluigi quickly continued.

"We were the ones who had set up those bombs. But we didn't know that and Luigi he…" Mario eyes widened in shock and fear.

"LUIGI!" He shouted and quickly ran off towards the centre. The others quickly

Upon realizing that for a fact that Luigi wasn't there, ran after Mario.

(--)

Mario reached the centre of what was once the centre of the Rome area. He frantically looked around, trying to spot his brother. Some parts were still on fire and a crater had been created right were the fountain once stood.

The others came up from behind him; staring at the area in shock. "Mario?" Peach asked uncertainly.

Mario hastily turned around and looked at his friends intensely. "Quickly start searching. We gotta find him,"

They nodded and spread out on the field; lifting rocks out of the way, trying to find Luigi…Or what was left of him.

"This definitely doesn't look good folks. The competitors seem to be ok, but he we don't know about Luigi; whom had stood right in the crossfire," The announcer replied from the loudspeakers.

Without a second thought some of the audience stepped down from the grandstands and rushed down to assist Mario and the others in their search for Luigi.

They all tried to put out the rest of the fire together; others helped with removing rocks. Everyone was searching frantically but they couldn't find anything.

(--)

Mario threw away another rock, digging himself deeper in by the ruins with bleeding hands.

Mario winced as he once again scratched his hand on a sharp rock; ignoring it he kept digging. He had to find his brother. He just had to.

'Oh dear God, please be ok Luigi,' Mario thought, removing a piece of a pillar before he froze. With a shaky hand he reached out and picked up the red rock he was looking at.

But there were no red rocks in the Rome area; it was blood. Suddenly feeling very nauseous he gripped his stomach and threw up.

'Oh please don't tell me he's…' Mario thought in fear, 'No! He can't be dead. Stop thinking that Mario you idiot and find him,"

Mario threw away the rock and kept digging deeper. Upon reaching the earth he suddenly spotted a blood trail. Following it with his eyes, it led to a big pile of rocks.

The Two enormous rocks that looked like a sandwich was covered by other rocks on the sides, three big ones on the front and what looked like the rest of a roof, leaning on those three rocks.

Rushing towards them, Mario quickly got under the roof piece and pushed it by using his back; pushing with his legs on one of the rocks.

The roof piece fell backwards down on the ground with a crash and Mario began to push on the biggest of the three rocks out of the way.

The big rolled down from the slightly high hill, before quickly pushed the other two rocks out of the way; trying to see what was behind them by the sandwich looking rooks.

As the last rock went rolling Mario froze and his eyes widened in shock.

There was blood covering up the sides of the two rocks and blood was seeping out from in between them. But Mario's eyes were set on the bloody left arm dangling out from in between the rocks.

Luigi was squished in between the sandwich looking rocks. Mario without a second thought grabbed the edge of the upper rock and tried to lift it. It weighed a ton.

Upon realizing he couldn't lift it he screamed for help.

"Help! I've found him. Come and help me quickly," The others dropped the rocks they were carrying and rushed towards the direction Mario's voice came from.

The only one that didn't do anything was Bowser; whom had been standing and watching the rescue attempt with a confused look in his eyes. He didn't know what to think or to do.

'Luigi saved our lives…My life,' Bowser thought as he looked down on his half conscious son he was carrying.

(--)

Both Peach and Daisy held over their mouths, gasping in fear as they saw the arm dangling in between the rocks. Mario tired to lift the rock again but failed, turning around he looked at his help for assistance.

"Help me lift this goddamn rock," Mario practically screamed, snapping his friends out of their daze.

They all rushed towards Mario and grabbed onto the rock, trying to lift it. The rock shifted as they lifted with all their might. "Come on, heave!" Mario said between strangled gasps.

Suddenly the rock lifted itself quickly up enough to be removed. Mario looked up and saw Petey Piranha holding the big rock by himself.

Petey held the rock firmly as he backed away with and then throwing it out of the way.

The sight that met them made everyone freeze in horror. Mario could practically feel the air be sucked out of his lungs as he struggled to breathe.

Everything was covered in blood; they've never seen so much blood before in their entire life. But the look on Luigi made their hearts stop.

Luigi laid on his stomach, his legs looked like they've been broken in several places; they were literally crushed. He had massive cuts and burns all over his body and his clothes had been torn.

But most of all he was entirely covered in blood, there wasn't a single clean spot on him.

Mario stared in horror at his brother's unmoving body. He reached out his shaky hand but didn't touch him; he didn't dare.

"Fuck," Mario cursed as he turned around; holding a hand over his mouth and the other gripped his hair. He was afraid to find out whether he was alive or not.

Glancing once again on Luigi, he knelt down and slowly but steadily put two fingers on Luigi's neck; looking for a pulse…Anything that indicated that he was alive.

There! A pulse. Mario's eyes widen upon realizing that he was still alive. He quickly turned around and said. "He's alive! Hurry call an ambulance,"

They didn't need to be told twice, Toad and some of the workers hurriedly ran away to call the ambulance. Mario held a hand over his mouth, choking back a sob as he sat down on the ground next to his brother.

Daisy slowly approached them and got down on her knees; looking at Luigi with tear filled eyes. Slowly she reached out and ran her hand through his blood soaked hair before she broke down and crying.

Peach approached Mario; who was trying his best not to cry as he held Luigi's hand tightly. She knelt down and hugged Mario's back as her tears cheeks.

The others just stood there crying and quietly looked down on Luigi; not knowing what to do, except to pray.

Soon the ambulance arrived. They quickly examined his condition and slowly moved his body over to the stretcher and took him over to the ambulance. "Can I come with?" Mario asked and looked up at the drivers.

"Ok, but only if you stay still and don't move around," One of them answered and let Mario step in and sit down beside his brother.

The ambulance left; leaving everything in silence. The audience had begun to leave the arena and the workers were trying to fix up the mess the bomb left.

Daisy stayed still at the spot where Luigi once laid; not knowing what to do.

She spotted something on the ground and bent down to pick it up. It was Luigi's hat!

It was very torn and covered in blood. Daisy looked down on the hat in her hands before she held it tightly against her chest, whispering. "Luigi…"

(--)

Upon arriving at the hospital, the doctor immediately ordered the nurses to make the surgery room ready. Mario wanted to follow them inside, but they said that it was best for him to wait outside.

Mario was sitting in the waiting room, taping his fingers repeatedly on the arm rest until they started to hurt. Shortly after a while, his friends arrived.

They all were there. Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Boo, Shyguy, Birdo, Petey Piranha, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa; even Bowser was there. But he claimed that he was only there to help his son; but he did give Mario somewhat of a stare of sympathy.

They all sat and waited for two hours but there were still no news about Luigi's condition. Some nurses did however come out to look over their wounds while they waited.

Staring intensely at the door; looking for any signs of the doctor; Mario could feel his body tense up by every second. He wanted to know if Luigi was ok, right now.

"An accident occurred today at Toadstool Bmx cup arena," Everyone quickly looked up at the big TV-screen; showing of news about today's incident.

"A big explosion literally blew up the centre of the arena," The young mushroom woman said as she looked into the camera with a serious look on her face.

"The cause for this explosion, were apparently a mix up between some fireworks and explosives, according to eyewitnesses and the two responsible for putting them up,"  She said and switched to a clip with Wario and Waluigi; who hastily ran towards their car.

"They were bombs, not fireworks," Wario screamed into the camera.

"We didn't know. We didn't know," Waluigi cried, shaking the camera before the two of them got into the car and disappeared.

Both Wario and Waluigi looked down in shame, shaking their heads. Mario glanced at them before returning his eyes towards the TV.

"The competitors managed to get away with some minor wounds but however the younger Mario brother Luigi were severely injured and is currently in the hospital; his condition still unknown," She continued, showing a clip where Luigi was put into the ambulance before it drove away.

"According to some information; Luigi had been injured and couldn't compete in today's race," She continued and the clip of the interview with Luigi that was taken before the race showed up on the TV.

Everyone laughed a little and smiled when Luigi mentioned the snowman in the desert; but their smiled faded at what the news anchor said next.

"Luigi had discovered that about mix up between the bombs and the fireworks. He bravely tried to stop them from injuring his friends and got badly injured himself," She said and looked up with a sad look on her face.

"Here are some clips over the accident that didn't get destroyed. Unfortunately the sound was damaged, but a speech reader kindly gave us a translation to what Luigi said before the explosion. Sensitive readers are being warned,"

The TV then showed camera clips from different angles from the Rome section. Cutting into a bird perspective; they saw when Luigi came sliding into the centre and the bike crashed into the pillar and broke.

He lay still on the ground before slowly rising and made his way over to the fountain.

The clip changed angle and was now showing a front perspective. You could see his face more clearly as the camera zoomed in a bit.

Luigi looked frightened and confused and was saying something. A white text at the bottom of the screen popped up, reading what Luigi was saying.

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

He frantically looked around before he set his eyes on the road; his eyes widening in horror before he limped over towards it.

A quick switch showed Mario and his friends were incoming on their bikes before it switched back to Luigi; whom was standing in the middle of the road flapping his arms and screamed.

_Stop. Turn back, it's a trap._ The text read as Luigi continued to scream; tears were visible in his eyes. _Don't come here. You'll die_

_Just stop God damnit. Please stop._ Luigi was breathing heavily before he screamed at the top of his lungs. _Mario!_

Showing his face from profile he stood there with a look of fear on his face before he frantically looked around. He froze for a sec and stared at something before he quickly limped over towards the fountain and started to kick at decoration ball.

He stopped a few times to grip his already injured leg before kicking again. His eyes widen in shock, mouthing hanging agape as he gripped his leg after he gave the stone ball a massive kick, before he grabbed it with his both hands and tore it off the fountain.

He limped over towards the road and spun around almost like a pirouette and flung the ball towards the switches.

His hands gripping, fingers crossed, eyes shut tightly; he pressed his hands on his forehead and prayed.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they saw the look on Luigi's face as the ball hit the switch. He looked so relieved.

Still showing his face in profile from afar, when suddenly fire covered the screen before it turned black. Rewinding the tape just before the explosion and zooming in closely at his face.

Luigi mouth moved and the text read. _This way…I won't be alone._ And he smiled.

That sad yet happy smile; it was a beautiful smile. Luigi just stood there smiling; and as a single tear fell down his face, he closed his eyes, tilting his head up and the fire covered the screen once more.

Everyone stared in shock; Peach had long time covered her mouth and was silently crying and Daisy buried her face in her palms.

Mario swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally knew what Luigi had been doing on that field.

Biting his lip, he forced the tears away when Luigi had closed his eyes and turned his towards the sky. Luigi had been prepared to die right then and there. For them!

Mario shook slightly as he remembered that talk they had before the race at home.

Luigi had been right! Something bad did happen; and Luigi he…He was scared. Scared that he would be left alone; and for a moment there…He had almost been.

Feeling dizzy again Mario leaned back against his chair, taking a deep breath and looked towards the door. There were no sign of the doctor.

(--)

Several hours passes and nothing happened. Boo and his friends had to return home and the others promised to tell them what happened.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had to go home too, due to the fact the little monkey had fallen asleep and couldn't stay there all day.

Bowser and Jr had left for several hours ago, but they did stay a little while. Jr had even asked Mario if he was ok: to his surprise. But he just gave him a smile and a friendly pat on the head before staring at the door again.

Some of them had decided to stay at the hospital because of their wounds and the rest were still sitting in the waiting room. Yoshi was curled up in the sofa, fast asleep.

Next to him were Toad and Toadette; leaning against each other asleep as well.

Peach was also curled up in her armchair, with a blanket over her shoulders; breathing deeply indicated that she was sleeping too. So was Daisy in her armchair.

She was tightly gripping Luigi's hat like a teddy bear as she mumbled. Toadsworth had fallen asleep sitting up on pallet, snoring loudly.

The only one that was awake was Mario. He couldn't sleep, even if he tried to. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 04:55 in the morning.

'Damn,' He thought and yawned; rubbing his eyes with his palm. He looked at the door again; still no sign of the doctor. Yawning again he closed his eyes and sighed.

(--)

"Sir? Wake up Sir!" A voice said and Mario opening his eyes groggily and looked up and saw Doctor Gregory Piantouse stand there.

Quickly he stood up and shouted, "How is he? Is he alright? OH please tell me he's still alive?"

The sudden yell had wakened up the others; who groaned to be awaken, but quickly forgot about that when they saw the doctor and bombarded him with the same questions.

"He's still alive, miraculously," Doctor Gregory answered. Everyone sighed in relief. "But I'm afraid it doesn't look good,"

They stared at the doctor in silence. No one dared to say anything. "His legs were broken on several places and we managed to save them. One minute later and they would've been goners. But for now his legs are temporarily paralyzed," Doctor Gregory replied and looked down on them.

Peach gasped and felt horrible of the sudden news and had to sit down. Toadsworth tried to calm her down. Daisy bit her lip and just stared at the doctor and so did Mario; the others just stared in shock.

"But that's not the problem. He had big cuts and burns that were taken care of, but he had more damage on the inside then the outside," He continued,

"His liver was crushed under the amount of pressure, so we had to give him a liver transplant; that was successful.

Mario choked as the news hit him, making him sway slightly before he composed himself.

"But I'm afraid the biggest problem couldn't be taken care of," The doctor suddenly said, Making them freeze up and dreaded to hear what the doctor said next.

"Your brother Sir, broke his ribs during the accident. One of them pierced one of his lungs; we fixed it and put him on the respirator. The other rib on the other hand, only cracked and caused some splinters to point in towards the heart, to slightly pierce it; when he was stuck under that rock," Doctor Gregory finished and looked up with a sad look on his face.

They stared in horror. Mario was shaking furiously now and bit so hard down his lip that it drew blood. "But ho-how is his heart?" Peach asked out in choked voice.

The Doctor glanced at her before shaking his head, "We didn't see the damage on the heart until it was too late," He looked down.

Everything seemed to stop as he finished what he said.

"I'm terribly sorry…But his heart will not make it," He looked down on the ground.

Mario's eyes widen as tears for the first time fell down his cheeks. "Oh dear God, No!" He whispered.

Daisy hands covered her mouth as tears fell down her face before she suddenly asked. "But…But what about a heart transplant? You could do that to right?"

Everyone lightened up, feeling a bit tad of hope as the looked at the doctor hopefully. But their hope was soon broken as he shook his head and answered.

"We thought of the same thing, but! We don't have a heart for him in store; we did call around to other hospitals in other towns. But they don't have one either,"

They didn't say anything. "The only place that has a heart available is on Kiwi Island. We ordered a direct transport of it; however there's a problem. Every second year, Kiwi Island is struck by a monsoon that lasts a month. And it has recently hit the island, making it impossible to transport anything from there," He continued and sighed.

"There is a bridge. But the distance from the bridge to this hospital is too long; it would take about less than three weeks to reach it. But your brothers heart could impossibly last that long. And it's to dangerous to transport the heart over the waters or air; it's too dangerous," He finally finished and looked up with a guilty look.

Everything at that moment seemed to end in Mario's world and he broke down crying on the floor. "I'm so sorry. But there's nothing we can do to save your brother," Doctor Gregory said as Mario buried his head between his knees, while hugging himself.

Peach once again had to sit down and just stared out in space, silent tears falling down her face. Daisy just sobbed loudly and held Luigi's hat tightly to her chest.

Yoshi had curled up in a corner; crying loudly as both Toad and Toadette embraced him and cried as well.

Toadsworth was just looking down on the floor in silence; he didn't know what to say.

In the shadows of the hall Wario, Waluigi and Mona; who just woke up and heard the news, choked.

Mona broke down and cried into Wario chest as he held her tightly, trying to comfort her. Waluigi just stared in shock and felt guilty. Sure he hated Luigi but not enough to kill him.

"Ca-can-n I s-see hi-him?" Mario stuttered out between sobs. Doctor Gregory just glanced at him silently before he answered.

"Yes, but he's currently in a coma, so I'm afraid you won't be able to talk to them," Mario just nodded and rose from the ground with wobbly legs and made his way through the doors towards where Luigi was held.

(--)

Mario stood at the door opening and stared in at his brother on the bed. "How long does he have?" Mario asked the doctor without looking at him.

"About a week, more or less; we're not sure. It depends on how strong your brother's spirit is," Doctor Gregory answered.

Mario said nothing and walked inside the room, closing the door after him. He slowly made his way over towards his brother.

Luigi's entire body was covered in bandages and was connected to two different machines. One was the respirator; making sure that he was breathing and the other showed his heartbeat.

Mario could tell by the sound on the beeping that Luigi's heart was beating slowly and in a slight irregular beat.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and scooted himself closer to the bed; looking down on Luigi.

"Hey! Weegee," Mario said and brushed the hair away from Luigi's forehead.

"No offence, but you look like crap," Mario laughed a little, trying his best to sound cheerful. "You really did something stupid out there today, you know! It was even more stupid then that time when you tried to prove it was possible to swallow a golf boll,"

Mario choked a bit and held back his tears once again. "You really scared me there for a while. You just did what you did…And you saved everyone; and not me for once,"

"I mean if you hadn't done that. We all would probably have been drinking tea in heaven right now, don't you think?" Mario said as tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks again.

"T-the d-doctor sa-said that y-you won't su-survive this. Beca-cause of your heart,"

Mario choked and dried his eyes with his palm. He looked down on Luigi's still unmoving body. "But I-I think h-he's wrong Wee-weegee! I-I wo-won't let that happen,"

"I'll sa-save you Lu-Luigi, don't worry," Mario stuttered and held Luigi's hand tightly. He began to glare angrily into space before he turned to look at Luigi again.

"I'll save you Luigi! Don't worry about a thing ok? You won't die. I won't let you," Mario said and looked intensely at Luigi; his tears falling down and landed on his pale cheek.

"I'll save you Luigi, no matter what. Monsoon or no monsoon; I'll get that heart and give you that transplant. Just you wait, ok?" Mario announced determined and gave Luigi's unconscious body a serious stare.

"I'll come back for you! So don't you dare die on me, you hear me?" Mario shouted before he quickly turned and ran out the door towards the exit.

Once there he met other's sad and confused eyes. And just as Peach was gong to ask Mario something; he ran past her and out of the building.

"Mario!" Peach shouted after him, but he kept running. Soon they couldn't see him anymore.

"Poor Mario" Toadette said and looked after him with a sad look. Yoshi sniffed and nodded.

"But what was with that angry and determined look on his face?" Wario suddenly asked as he, Mona and Waluigi stepped out from the shadows of the hall.

Everyone froze upon realizing the fact that Mario did indeed look like he was just going to…

"He-he wouldn't, would he?" Daisy asked shocked as she hugged the hat.

Peach just stared emotionlessly out in the darkness; where Mario once was.

"He would," She answered in a quiet voice.

Everyone just stared in shock at her before they also turned their gaze towards the darkness on the outside.

(---------)

Here it is folks ^^ I'm so sorry for the delay. But I'll be able to do less writing now, since school was finally begun. I'll try to write as much as I can on weekends and when I have time.

Now you finally know the fate that has been sealed upon poor Luigi. What will Mario do to help him and what will the others do to assist him? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Bmx Heart……..Lol Gregory Piantouse XD Guess where I got the idea for that name. X3 see ya


	8. 8 Storm Ahoy!

Storm Ahoy!

Mario ran. He's never run so fast before. He could barely see; due to the fact it was a bit foggy, but he kept running. He then skidded to a stop and looked to his right; there at the parking lot, was his bike. Without a second thought he ran to it, unlocked it and took off.

He breathed heavily as he increased his speed across the empty and silent town. There wasn't a soul in sight; but he didn't care, he just needed to get home as fast as he could.

Mario felt dizzy as he pedaled up the hill towards his house. The sun was beginning to rise slowly over the horizon; and he could see the silhouette of the hospital. Where his brother was being kept…And dying.

Gritting his teeth he increased his speed and literally flew past the trees of the cold and dark forest. His eyes narrowed when he saw his lonely house at the end of the road. The left over wheelbarrow was leaning against the fence; making it a perfect ramp.

Licking his lips once he sped up and pedaled right over the wheelbarrow and flew into the yard.

He hit the breaks as he landed on the ground; skidding to a stop, right in front of the door. Tossing the bike aside he quickly dug for the keys in his pockets and rushed for the door.

The door slammed open as Mario rushed inside. It was dark and empty and so…So silent; it's never been this silent inside here before. Mario recalled all the times when he came home after saving the Princess from Bowser; Luigi always greeted him by the door, with a relieved look on his face and a hug.

Mario gritted his teeth again and ran up the stairs towards his room. He kicked the door open and ran towards the closet; tossing aside all his sport items, looking for a suitcase.

He took out his red suitcase and tossed it on the bed and quickly filled it with the things he needed.

'Shirts, pants, shoes; what else do I need?' He thought and tore open one of his drawers; looking for anything that could be useful. A fireflower! That could come in handy. He put the flower in the suitcase and closed it.

'Perhaps I should bring some 1-up mushrooms as well? Yeah, yeah and my frogsuit,' He thought and ran down to the kitchen and packed some food in a bag; and tossed in some 1-up mushrooms in there as well.

He rushed out to the living room and opened the closet door underneath the staircase. 'Where is that damn frogsuit?' Mario thought angrily as he tossed aside all the junk, lying in the way. 'There! Finally,'

He opened his suitcase and put the frogsuit in there together with the food bag and closed it. 'There I'm ready! Should I take the road towards the bridge? No, no, no the doctor clearly said that it would take to long,' Mario thought bitterly and grumbled a bit.

'Hmm then perhaps over the sea? But of course. Old Bella; she's still at the harbor,' Mario smiled and snapped his fingers; remembering the old boat he and Luigi had bought a long time ago. He went over to the cupboard for the keys and took out his car keys and the keys to Old Bella.

Putting the keys in his pockets, he went down the hall to the back door and out to the garage. He opened it and went over to his red kart and put his suitcase in the trunk.

He sat himself in the seat and put the key in the ignition and started the car. He drove out of the garage and out on the road. He was just about to stomp his foot down on the pedal and drive away before he caught the glimpse of his bike; lying on the ground in front of the door. He hummed a bit before he got out of his car and jumped over the fence and picked up the bike.

Mario opened the trunk and took out a rope and tied the bike tightly to the car before he drove off again. He drove past the town; it was still silent. The sun had already arisen over the horizon; but was still too early to get up, fortunately for him. As he drove across the empty streets towards the harbor.

(--)

Mario yawned a bit and looked at his watch on the car. 08:27 Am, he had been driving for at least 2 hours now or more; he wasn't sure…But it didn't matter. He had to reach the harbor as fast as he could; every minute was important, he didn't have time to fool around or else Luigi would be a goner.

He had reached the small town by the coast; it was more awake then the other town. There were pedestrians walking down the pavements and some cars here and there; and surprisingly enough, many bikers. 'Heh! It worked,' Mario thought with a smile as he recalled his and Luigi's idea. But the smile disappeared as he remembered his poor brother in the hospital and increased his sped and flew past the streets towards the harbor.

He drove into a parking spot and shut off the engine. He untied the bike and took his suitcase from the trunk; and went off towards the boat.

It was an old boat and therefore it went by the name Old Bella. Mario remembered the time when he and Luigi had bought it; they had been in this town on visit when Luigi had spotted the boat with a 'For Sale' sign on it; and clearly he liked it. So they had bought it and sometimes when they felt like; they had taken it out for some fishing. But this time it would have another purpose.

He put down the bike and the suitcase on the deck and went inside and retrieved a map. He opened it and searched for the islands name; there it was.

It was clearly a long way to go and he could finally see why the bridge was out of hand. Putting down the map he glanced at the compass; it was still working, luckily for him since he was good at navigation.

'Ok I'm set. Here goes nothing,' Mario thought as he put in the key to the ignition. But before he could start the boat a voice suddenly shouted his name.

"Mario!" he turned around and saw his friends rushing towards him. "Mario stop don't go," Peach shouted as they reached the boat.

"You can't stop me!" Mario growled and glared at them. Daisy stepped forward.

"Try to be reasonable Mario! This is…" but before she could finish what she said Mario interrupted her.

"He's my brother and I won't let him die. I don't give a shit if it's crazy and dangerous, I'm going whether you want it or not," Mario snapped and turned around.

"Now hold on a second! You can't just go out there in THAT boat," Wario said as he approached Mario. Mario just glared at him over the shoulder before answering.

"Watch me," he was just about start the engine Wario grabbed his arm and answered.

"No I meant that boat would sink and is way too slow. Let's take mine instead," Mario froze and looked at his friends. Did they just?

"What?" he said uncertainly, not really catching what he said.

"You heard him! We're not letting you do this by yourself," Daisy exclaimed and gave him a serious stare.

"We're coming with you Mario," Peach said and smiled.

Mario just stared at his friends in shock; he didn't know what to say. "Look, this was entirely our fault. So we're doing this together," Waluigi answered and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Everyone," Mario whispered and felt tears stinging in his eyes but he forced them away.

"Luigi's our friend and family; there's no way we're letting him die," Toad said firmly and Yoshi nodded his head fiercely.

"Yeah, so let's save him," Mona announced and grinned. Mario smiled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Thank you," he whispered and picked up his stuff from Old Bella and got off the boat.

(--)

"Wow!" Mario stared in awe at Wario's boat; it was huge. This wasn't so surprising, considering that he was one of the richest people he knows.

Mario went on the boat and glanced around before he set his eyes on something leaning at the wall. It was his friends´ bikes. He stared at them for a moment before he put down his bike beside them.

"Just in case we need them," a voice said. Mario turned around and saw Daisy standing there with a smile on her face. He returned the smile and went over to the rest of his friends by the stem.

"Everything is set. We got food and water supplies, powerups, some vehicles and of course the bikes for just in case," Wario announced and looked at his friends. "We're ready for takeoff, so prepare the anchor,"

"Aye, aye sir," Mona saluted and went down to the control room. Wario smiled and went into the steering room.

Mario went over to untie the boat from the harbor when he spotted Toadette still standing there. "Toadette? What are you doing? Quickly get on the boat," Mario shouted. Toadette didn't move; she was staring down on the ground and was trembling slightly. "Toadette, what's the matter?" Mario asked concerned.

"I-I'm…" she began. Mario looked at his friend intensely. "I'm scared! I really want to help Luigi but I'm so scared. I don't know what to do," Toadette finally answered and sniffed a little. Mario looked down at the small mushroom before he smiled.

"You know. Luigi could really need somebody to keep him company if he wakes up," Toadette looked up Mario with tear filled eyes. "It ain't much but I know somebody's gotta do it. Will you be that person?"

Toadette smiled and dried her tears, "I will do my best," she announced with determined look.

Mario just gave her gentle smile, "I knew I could count on you Toadette. We see you when we come back, take care of Luigi for us while we're gone," he said and untied the boat.

"Don't worry I will and be careful out there," Toadette shouted and waved her hands as the boat drifted away from the harbor. Mario returned the wave before he went inside to the steering room, where Wario and Peach stood ready to leave.

"I've untied the boat, we're ready to go," Mario said and walked up to him.

"Good! Mona start the engine," Wario shouted into the microphone down to the engine room.

"Aye, aye sir," Mona giggled and pushed the button to the engine.

The boats engine roared as Wario increased the sped and turned the wheel and took off towards the sea.

(--)

They had been out on the sea for hours now. Mario was pacing back and forth at the stem; he was getting impatient. "Mario leave it a rest would ya, you're just going to tire yourself," Daisy sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm so worried that we won't make it," Mario said and gave her a stressed look.

"Yes I know. I'm worried as well, but walking around worrying about it won't help a thing. You never know when you're needed and a worn out you won't be that much help," Daisy said and gave him a firm look.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Mario sighed and leaned against the railing.

"You look tired! Why don't you sleep for a bit? We'll wake you up if we see anything," Daisy asked and gave him a smile. Mario just nodded and went down towards the cabins to rest.

(--)

The rest of the trip went on in silence. They didn't see any signs of an island and everyone was getting restless.

"Dinner's ready," Peach announced and put down the plates on the table inside the steering room. Everyone except Wario sat down on the table and ate, but with very little enthusiasm.

Mona put away her plate and walked over to Wario. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked quietly. Wario just shook his head and continued to steer the boat forward across the sea.

Mona just stared at him in silence, carefully examining his face. Wario had rings under his eyes; not as bad as Mario's though, but still.

"You really should eat something though," she said in quiet voice after a few seconds in silence.

"Nah, I'm ok! Besides I'm not that hungry anyway," Wario smiled, but just as he said that his stomach gave off a giant growl. Mona stared at him with a weird look. "Ok, ok I might be a little hungry, but it doesn't matter," Wario said and blushed a bit.

Mona looked at Wario with a slight tilt of her head before she walked up to him and looked at him intensely in the eye. "What?" Wario asked uncertainly, when Mona just stared at him. Suddenly she went up on her toes and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Mona! You, I…What are you…?" he stuttered out and blushed fiercely. Mona just grabbed the steering wheel and lightly pushed Wario away.

"Look, I know you're thinking this is your fault and have to punish yourself for it. But if you really wish to help Luigi, you can't do it without any energy," she said and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry I'll steer the boat while you eat,"

Wario looked at her before he just shook his head and returned her smile. "Ok. Thanks," he answered and went over to the dinning table. Leaving Mona there with small blush on her face as she giggled a bit.

'Tihihi, I kissed Wario,' she thought and continued to steer the boat forward.

(--)

It was getting late and the Princesses had already gone to sleep and so did Mona. Wario and Waluigi were still in the steering room, guiding the boat across the waters in the darkness; with only a searchlight as their temporary sun. "Seeing anything?" Waluigi asked.

"Not a thing," Wario sighed and yawned. The room fell silent for a bit; Wario glanced at his brother; whom sat at the couch with his head down and a serious look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Waluigi glanced at Wario before he sighed. "I was just thinking about those damn fireworks," Wario didn't say anything as he continued to look at him. "You remember it right?"

"What?" Wario asked confused. Waluigi stared at him intensely and answered.

"You among people know that I for in fact am not stupid. And I rarely make mistakes when it comes to being smart," Wario just nodded.

"You saw it and I said it clearly that it said firework display on that label. You remember that right?" Waluigi asked and Wario once again nodded his head.

"So what are you trying to say?" he asked. Waluigi went silent for a bit and answered.

"There's no way that we could've taken the wrong boxes and why was there a bunch of explosives at the arena anyway? It doesn't make sense," Wario considered this for a moment and then a thought suddenly hit him.

"Are you suggesting that this was a set up?" Wario asked with a shocked look on his face.

Waluigi sighed and leaned his head forward and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know, but I'm starting to believe it might have been,"

"What should we do?" Wario asked and gave his brother a confused and concerned look.

"I don't know. But let's just keep this a secret for now, ok? We don't want to cause a panic," Waluigi said and straighted himself up on the couch. Wario nodded and looked forward again.

They sat in silence for a while when Toad suddenly came in; carrying a pot of coffee. "Here! I thought you might need something to keep you awake," he said and handed it to Waluigi.

"Thanks," he said and poured up a cup. Toad smiled and went out of the room, closing the door after him.

"Just tell me when you get tired and then I'll take over," Waluigi said and took a sip of the bitter coffee. Wario just nodded and once again looked forward.

(--)

Toad walked quietly down the hall towards his room when he suddenly heard a sniffing sound. Glancing around the corner he saw Yoshi sitting there on a box; crying.

'Everyone's been doing all the work today and I did nothing. What can I do? I'm just a green lizard. A good for nothing animal, who cant even do anything to help,' Yoshi thought bitterly and sniffed again.

"Are you alright?" a voice suddenly said, making Yoshi flinch and turn around to see Toad standing there, with a concerned look.

Yoshi tried drying his tears and give him a smile, but it didn't fool him. "Yoshi, is something bothering you?" Toad asked silently. Yoshi felt ashamed and didn't dare to look at him. Toad sighed and sat himself down beside the green dinosaur.

"You feel like you're of no use, don't you?" Yoshi quickly looked at Toad with a shocked look. "It's ok to feel like that. I was thinking that as well and considered whether it was a mistake to come with everyone on this journey or not," Toad whispered. Yoshi dried his eyes and looked at his friend.

But then Toad glanced up and smiled. "But then I remembered something Luigi actually said to me once! He said that you can't be good at everything and that there are things you can't do. But things like that shouldn't keep you down, because there's always something you're good at and things you can do that other's can't do,"

Yoshi's eyes widen in shock at what Toad just said. "You know what it means? It means it doesn't matter if you can't do things the others can do. And the things you can do will come to use later on. Look at me for an instant! I'm not strong and still I've done things that have helped my friends in the past. And so have you, so cheer up," Toad grinned and patted Yoshi on the back.

Yoshi dried his eyes and nodded; giving him a real smile this time. "Good, now let's get some sleep. You need it, we all do," Toad announced and jumped down from the box. Yoshi smiled and followed him.

(--)

Mario sighed as he heard his friends walk away towards their rooms. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling; he couldn't sleep. 'You really said a lot of brave and good things in the past I didn't know about Luigi,' Mario thought after he heard what Toad had said to Yoshi.

'I just hope that my efforts will be enough. I…I don't want you to die,' Mario felt tears sting in his eyes as he turned to side and quietly wept. "Luigi," he whispered before he finally fell asleep.

(--)

Waluigi yawned and rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his brother. Wario had almost fallen asleep standing last night and Waluigi had to guide him to the couch; where he had fallen asleep in just a few seconds.

He was snoring loudly and drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Yawning again Waluigi glanced at the compass; they were heading towards the right direction. Glancing at the compass for a sec his eyes wandered towards the clock; 06:40 am.

Groaning slightly he looked forward towards the sea; he still couldn't see an island. The sun was beginning to rise slowly, giving the sky a bright yellow color at the horizon. Waluigi stared at the beautiful sunrise and felt his eyes slowly close as he drifted off to light slumber; not noticing the dark clouds up a head.

(--)

Waluigi's eyes snapped open when he felt the boat suddenly jerk violently. They were in the middle of what would be a violent storm. 'What? Where did the storm come from?' he panicked and got a hold of the boat. He glanced down on the watch again, 07:38 am.

'Shit! I fell asleep,' Waluigi cursed and maneuvered the boat across the constantly growing waves. 'This doesn't look good,' he thought and without a second thought picked up the microphone the head speakers. "Wake up! We have an emergency here," He screamed into the microphone; making Wario fall of the couch.

"Huh? Where? What?" Wario stuttered as he stood up.

"We're in the middle of a storm," Waluigi answered not looking at him.

"What! Why didn't you wake me sooner," Wario shouted and rushed over to him.

"I fell asleep," Waluigi mumbled and glanced at his brother; who gave him an incredulous look.

"Yesh, if you had been that tired. You could've just switched with me," Wario retorted and took over the steering wheel.

"Didn't know I was that tired," Waluigi answered and ran a hand through his hair.

Wario glanced at him and then turned his direction forward; glaring at the huge waves that crashed into the boat's side. "What's going on?" a voice suddenly said. Turning around Waluigi saw the others standing there with frightened looks on their faces.

"We've just reached the monsoon zone," Wario answered not looking at them. The others gasped when they looked out towards the sea and saw the giant waves heading towards them.

"What are we going to do?" Peach asked with a scared voice. Mario glanced at her before he gently took a hold of her hand. Peach flinched slightly when she felt a hand take a hold of hers; looking to her left she met Mario's comforting and gentle smile, making her relax a bit.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this, just stay calm and stay inside; then everything should be fine," Wario announced and maneuvered the boat to avoid a wave.

"But-but what about the powerups?" Mona suddenly asked. Wario turned to look at her with a serious face.

"What about them?" he asked with a firm voice. Mona flinched a bit and stuttered.

"I-I had to remove them and some of the vehicles, when I was working with the engine ye-yesterday. I never had a chance to return them,"

Wario's eyes widen in shock. "Oh great. Ok somebody needs to get out there and secure them or else we'll lose them," Wario growled and struggled to keep the boat straight.

"I'll do it," Mario said and released Peach's hand and went for the door.

"Wait Mario!" Peach said and grabbed his shoulder. Mario spun around and looked at her frightened face. She bent down and planted a kiss on his nose before saying, "Be careful,"

Mario nodded and went out the door and out in the storm. "I'll help him," Daisy said and went out as well with Yoshi following right after her.

(--)

The rain fell down on his face; almost like it was whipping him and it hurt, but he ignored it. Making his way over to the stern; struggling to keep his balance as the boat jerked back and forth. He reached the stern and saw all of the boxes lying spread out on the floor; some threatening to fall of the boat.

Without a second thought he grabbed one and made his way over to the garage looking door to the engine room. He opened it and carried in the box and laid it on the floor by the corner and went to get another one.

"Need help?" a voice said; snapping Mario out of his concentration. He glanced up and saw Daisy and Yoshi standing there; each holding a box. Mario smiled as they carried the boxes to the engine room.

They went back and forth; soon every single one was inside, even the bikes. The only thing that was left was a purple kart; standing in the middle.

Mario went over to it, opened the door and released the hand brake. Then all three of them pushed it towards the engine room; several times the waves hit them, making them skid back some paces before continuing pushing.

"There that was the last one," Mario said and dried the water off his eyes.

"Yoshi, shi, shi, yoshi," the green dinosaur suddenly said as he tugged Mario sleeve.

"What is it, Yoshi?" he asked and looked at him in concern. Yoshi pointed towards the left side of the boat. Mario followed his finger with eyes and gasped as he saw what Yoshi was referring to.

The lifeboats over at the stem were dangling dangerously loose and could fall of in any minute. The three of them rushed over towards the stem and grabbed a hold on one of the lifeboats; securing them. Mario glanced up at steering room and saw his other friends standing there; looking at them with worried eyes, especially Peach.

Returning to the lifeboat, he tied an extra knot with the rope; making sure it wasn't going to come loose.

They soon went over to the next one right next to it; securing that lifeboat as well. When they were done they went over to the right side of the boat to secure the last two of the lifeboats. While rushing over to the other side, Mario saw something. Glancing at it he noticed it was a table; it was that table Peach and Daisy had been sitting at the other day, drinking tea.

It had been right in the front at first, but now due to the storm it had slid down a bit and was now more like in the middle. Ignoring it Mario grabbed a hold of the lifeboat closest to the steering room; Yoshi assisting him to his left.

"I'll take the last one," Daisy said and made her way out towards the last lifeboat at the front of the stem. Suddenly a giant wave crashed into the left side of the boat; making it tilt dangerously. Daisy yelped as she grabbed a hold of the railing.

"Daisy, look out!" Mario suddenly shouted; she looked up and saw the table coming right towards her in a rapid speed. Her eyes widen in shock; screaming as the table was just about to hit her. But then she was tackled to the side, out of the way.

Daisy looked up and saw Mario just as the table crashed into him, sending him and the table over the railing into the sea. "MARIO!" Daisy shouted on got up rushing over to the railing; trying to spot him.

"Yoshi, shi!" Yoshi shouted and pointed out in the water. Daisy followed with her eyes and saw him. Mario was already far out in the water; struggling to keep his head above the surface and trying to swim towards the boat.

Beginning to panic, she looked around for anything to help Mario with; she spotted a lifebuoy at her left. She quickly grabbed it and hurled it towards Mario; she missed, using the rope she retrieved the lifebuoy and tossed it again.

"Here let me try," a voice said. Turning around Daisy and Yoshi saw Peach and Waluigi standing there. They must've seen the accident from the steering room. Giving the lifebuoy to Waluigi, he hurled it towards Mario; but it still wasn't enough, but he tried again. "Come-on Mario you can do it," he shouted and hurled the lifebuoy again.

"Swim Mario, you can make it," Peach shouted as tears fell down her face. Mario struggled to grab a hold of the lifebuoy, but the waves were to strong; pushing him farther and farther away from the boat.

(--)

"Quickly turn the boat towards him," Mona shouted and shook Wario's shoulder.

"I can't see him, it's too hard to steer the boat," Wario gritted his teeth, trying to keep the boat straight. Toad ran around in circles and Mona cried; making Wario loose his temper even more.

(--)

'Oh no! What should I do? What can I do?' Yoshi thought and felt tears in his eyes. Seeing his friends struggling to save Mario; who was getting farther and farther out of sight.

'There's gotta be something. Think Yoshi, think,' then it hit him; the frogsuit!

He remembered it clearly yesterday; when he walked past Mario's open room, he saw Mario unpack his suitcase. The frogsuit was in there.

Without a second thought he rushed towards the cabins. He stumbled through the hall and crashed into Mario's room. He quickly got up and went over to the small shelf, opening the door he took out the frogsuit and put it on.

He quickly jumped out of the room, through the hall and out in the rain. "I can't see him! Where is he?" Daisy shouted, trying to spot Mario, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Shit, this ain't good. The waves have dragged him under the water," Waluigi cursed.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed as she tears fell down her cheeks, leaning dangerously over the edge. Suddenly Yoshi flew past them and into the water.

"YOSHI!" Daisy screamed; trying to stop him, but it was too late. Yoshi dove under the water and swan at a rapid speed towards the place he last saw Mario. He looked around frantically, but couldn't see anything.

He went up to the surface again, hoping that he was still on the surface; but he couldn't see him anywhere and dove down again. This time he went farther out and deeper. The cold water stinged in his eyes as Yoshi went deeper; frantically searching for Mario.

Suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of something red; he darted for it and then he saw him; Mario's unmoving body. He swam closer and could now clearly see his face; Mario was barely conscious and tried his best to hold his breath. Yoshi swam down to him and grabbed him under the arms and took off towards the surface.

Mario gasped out as he could breathe again. Looking up he saw Yoshi staring down on him with a worried look before he tossed him up on his back and swam towards the boat. Mario held on to Yoshi as the green dinosaur struggled to reach the boat; trying to avoid getting dragged under the water again.

"Yoshi, catch!" Waluigi's voice shouted as the lifebuoy landed right in front of his nose. Grabbing hold of it with all his might, the others pulled him and Mario out of the water and on to the boat.

Mario coughed up some water as he leaned forward; catching himself with his hands as he rested on his knees. "Oh thank God that you're both ok," Peach relieved voice said as she knelt down beside them. Mario looked up at the relieved faces of his friends and the he looked at Yoshi.

The green dinosaur smiled and petted him on the back; assuring that both he and Mario was ok. Mario smiled and hugged the dinosaur. "Thank you…Yoshi," he whispered. Yoshi felt once again tears fall down his face and returned the hug.

"Ok, quickly let's get inside, before someone falls overboard again," Waluigi snapped and rushed towards the steering room. The others following short after.

(--)

"Mario! You're alive," Toad's relieved voice said as he hugged his leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mario smiled weakly and petted the mushroom the head.

"Phew, we thought you were a goner for a sec there," Wario said and gave him a smirk. Mario was too tired to retort and went over to the couch and sat down; trembling he hugged himself trying to return some heat to his cold body. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his torso and a blanket put on his shoulders.

He glanced down at the Princess, feeling a blush on his face. "I was so scared. I…I thought I lost you," Peach whispered as she silently cried.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine really," Mario said and lifted her chin up with one hand and the other rubbed her back comfortingly.

Peach hiccupped as Mario ran his thumb underneath her eye. "I'm fine…Peach," Mario said in a gentle voice. Peach blushed and her eyes widened in shock. Mario just called her by her name; he's never done that before. Staring up in his blue and strong eyes; Peach felt herself slowly closing her eyes as she leant closer to Mario.

Mario couldn't explain it; he felt a strong force in him. He slowly lifted her chin up as her eyes fluttered close and he gently pressed his lips upon hers.

Almost like lightning they felt a spark course through their bodies as they kissed for the first time. Daisy smiled at the scene; since she was the only one to witness it; sighing slightly her thoughts drifted off, thinking of Luigi.

Daisy was in love with him but she never got the chance to tell him; perhaps she would never get the chance. She quickly shook her head; not trying to think such thoughts and returned her focus at the water.

"Oh God. This can't be good," Wario suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Wario as he stared out towards the water in horror; following with their eyes, they saw what he meant.

A giant wave; far much bigger then the last ones, where heading straight towards them. "Hang on to something!" Wario shouted as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. Everyone quickly grabbed a hold of the first thing they saw as the giant wave crashed into the boat; flinging it up in the air.

Everyone screamed as the boat shook and spun around before the sound of a loud crash was heard. Wait? Crash?

Looking up Mario saw through the windows, giant rocks upon a beach. They had reached Kiwi Island.

(---------)

Phew! That was a long chapter. I'm sorry for the delay; I had slight writers block and very little time. Wow this was, I must say a cool chapter; with some romance to the boot as well XD I hope all the fans out there enjoyed that. And what was that about a weird set up? Is there really someone out there behind this accident? Soon all the action will begin, as Mario and his friends tries to get the Heart and return in one piece; to save Luigi. So stay tuned for the next chapter of BMX Heart.


	9. 9 Just Around the Next Mountain

Just Around the Next Mountain

All around in the dark and spacious room; the sound of the beeping computers was all that was being heard. And the only light in the room came from a giant map on the circular table in the middle.

A dark figure loomed over the map; looking down upon the name of a certain Kingdom, before it let out a dark chuckle, "Soon it will all be mine," it began laugh harder. Suddenly another figure came running into the room; screaming.

"Sir! S-ir! We-we've got major, enormous, big probl…" But before the figure could finish what it said, a bolt of lightning struck it; making it fly back and skid to a stop.

"You insolent fool! How many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm gloating," The dark figure growled.

"I-I-I'm ter-terribly sorry sir" The smaller figure said, as it rose from the ground, "But we have a problem!"

The dark figure glanced down upon the smaller one, before letting out an evil laugh, "Oh is that so? What an amusing and yet idiotic sense of humour you have," It said, "What could possibly go wrong? My minions gave me a successful report about disregarding the hearts at every single hospital close enough that had one. The only hospital that had a heart close enough, was at Kiwi Island; but there's currently a massive Monsoon there, making it impossible to reach. So do tell me what could go wrong? There's nothing, anyone can do. Soon Luigi will die and Mario can't do a thing to prevent it,"

The dark figure laughed again, "But sir! That's just the thing I was going to tell you about. Someone gave me a report yesterday that Mario and his friends went out on the sea and this morning they reached Kiwi Island," The smaller figure said with a panicked voice. The dark figure went silent before it turned around and stared down on the map once again.

"So, they managed to get through the monsoon," It said with low voice.

"What should we do sir?"

The dark figure was silent for a few seconds before it started laughing again, "Oh there's no need to panic my faithful minion! Of course I have in case of a situation like this, come up with a plan B," The smaller figure glanced up on its boss, "I gotta say that I'm impressed. That they even had the courage to go through the monsoon and manage to reach the Island in one piece. Unfortunately for them, they won't get off the Island…Alive,"

(--)

The sound of the howling wind and the creaking of the smashed boat were the first thing Mario heard as he slowly rose from the ground; trying to keep his balance on the tilting floor. He shook his head, trying to knock off the dizziness and glanced out through windows; a sight of sand and rocks welcomed him. Mario stared emotionlessly on the rocky beach before it hit him, "We did it!" He whispered.

A small groan caught his attention. Mario turned around a saw the Princess lying there on the floor, right next to him, "Peach! Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the said Princess up. Peach lightly gripped her head and glanced at Mario; she gave him a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," She said and hugged him. Mario returned the hug before he shouted.

"Hey! Is everybody alright?" More groaning voices met them as the rest of their friends slowly rose from the ground at different places of the room. Wario grumbled as he sat up, holding Mona close to his chest; due to the fact she had flown right into him, during the crash.

"Man, my head is killing me," He growled slightly, shaking some conscious into Mona.

"What happened?" Waluigi asked wide eyed as he got up from the smashed rests of a cupboard. "All I remember was the giant wave crashing into us and then another crash,"

"We've reached Kiwi Island," Mario said and glanced once again out the window. The others stared at him and with wobbling legs they rose from the tilting ground and stared out the windows as well.

"Wow! We actually did it," Mona slurred as she fought to keep her balance. Yoshi stared wide eyed at the rocky beach and let out a sigh of relief. They had survived the hardest part of the journey.

"Ok. So what are we waiting for? C'mon lets get off this boat, before it sinks or something," Daisy said and made her way towards the door. The others were following shortly after. The boat was a mess; everywhere things were lying around and some things had been smashed, including the cars. Luckily the bikes were alright and some of the powerups as well.

"Oh my beautiful boat," Wario sobbed as he saw all the damage.

"Get a hold of yourself! Whining about it doesn't solve a thing," Daisy scolded and grabbed her things she found left from hers and Peach's room.

"You wouldn't have said that if you knew how much this baby had cost," Wario snapped and glared at her.

"Let me guess. More than I could earn for a year's payment?" Daisy replied sarcastically. Wario growled and picked up some useful things and stuffed it down his bag.

"Ok stop fighting and let's get a move on," Mario said as he and the rest carried the bikes off the boat and onto the beach.

(--)

The cold rain, stung in their eyes as they glanced around on the terrain; the strong winds made the trees almost touch the ground and difficult to hear and see. After they had walked down the rocky beach for 30 minutes they found a way; certainly it would lead them to a town. They sat themselves on the bikes, made sure all the things they needed were tightly tied and then took off.

They could clearly see why it was so dangerous to be on this Island during monsoon season; everywhere trees and rocks had been blown away from its original spot and were currently trying to knock them off the bikes, as they made their way to the town. They could barely see, because of the stinging rain, howling wind and flying objects; but they kept on going until they finally spotted something at the end of the road. "Look I see a light over there!" Daisy shouted, squinting her eyes, struggling to see through the rain.

"Finally, I never thought we would reach it," Toad panted, trembling furiously in the freezing rain. Mario stared intensely at the incoming town ahead.

'We made it. Soon I'll have that heart; just you wait…Luigi,' He thought determined and increased his speed, the others following right after him, not knowing that they we're being watched by a cloaked figure.

(--)

The town was quiet, except for the storm that furiously tried to blow the buildings away. Every house was prepared, with blocked windows and doors, to prevent them from breaking in the harsh wind. Not a soul was in sight.

Mario and his friends eyed the town silently, uncertain what to do and were to go. "I can't see anyone. How will we find the hospital?" Waluigi asked as they slowly but carefully walked through the streets.

Mario hummed for a bit but didn't say anything as he intently searched for anything that resembled a hospital.

Suddenly a bright light from the right flashed before their vision and police car moved sharply out of their way and nearly drove into a wall before skidding to a stop. Shocked they all stared at the car before the door opened and an old looking pianta stepped out grumbling.

"What on heavens earth are you youngsters doing? I nearly hit ya!" The old pianta scolded as he approached them.

"Oh my! We're terribly sorry. We didn't see you coming," Peach apologized, looking remorseful. They others bowed their heads in apology as well.

"Erhm. Well anyways it doesn't matter. Now what are you doing out here in this terrible storm? You all should be indoors until the monsoon settles down!" The old policeman said and furrowed his brows. Upon closer inspections, the pianta had blue skin, big round glasses, a grey moustache and a beard, and he was wearing a blue police uniform. He looked to be about 60 years old or older.

"Well being indoors in the heat does sound nice! Only problem is that we don't really live here on this island," Daisy said and scratched behind her head and gave the old pianta an awkward smile. The old pianta's eyes bulged and stared shocked at them.

"Ya mean that you're tourists or something? Well in that case I hate to break it to ya, but this isn't the best month to be on a vacation on this island," He explained and crossed his arms.

"We're aware of that and we aren't tourists. We're here to retrieve something from the hospital and it's urgent," Mario said seriously and frowned as he thought about Luigi. The policeman's eyes widened and then gave an understanding nod before answering.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'll show you the way! Follow me," He turned around and went back to his car, the others following shortly after. They followed after the old pianta's car on their bikes as he slowly lead them through the streets; soon they spotted the hospital in the distant.

They all felt their hearts race in their chests and sped up towards the hospital, they we're only a street away from the hospital, from Luigi's new heart. "Ok, here we are. The hospital," The old policeman said and turned his towards Mario and his friends when he stepped out of the car, only to find that they had already run inside. It was warm and bright inside the hospital as they all stepped inside. It was empty except for the inform desk in the middle, were a pink female mushroom with brown long hair sat and was silently going through some document. Upon hearing the doors opening she looked up and gasped as she saw Mario and his friends standing there, all soaked and breathing heavily.

"Oh my!" The nurse said and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Mario didn't waste another second and quickly ran up to her and said in a loud and somewhat demanding voice.

"No time to explain, but we're from the Mushroom Kingdom and my brother is in a dire need of a new heart after an accident and we need to bring it to him as quickly as possible! So could we please have that heart? Please?" The nurse looked shocked for a moment before her face changed into a serious on.

"Just as I check my computer on the location of that heart," She said and started tapping the buttons on the computer furiously. Mario just let out a relieved sigh and slumped down with his back against the desk.

The others approached him and let out their own relieved sighs. They had made it to the island in one piece and soon they would have the heart they could go home. "See! No sweat. Told you we would make," Toad grinned and looked up at Yoshi, who gave a smile in return.

"How's it going there Mario, you look a little pale?" Wario teased as Mona clung to his arm in joy.

Mario looked up from the ground and gave his friends a smile. "I'm fine. We're one step away from saving Luigi," The others smiled at that and nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get off the island? I mean we got here on the boat, but it's smashed now and I doubt it'll even float anymore!" Daisy said with a frown and the others mimicked her expression.

"I'm sure we'll find a solution, all the hard bits are over now and we have plenty of time to make it back to Mushroom Kingdom. All we gotta do is to find a boat that can float and go!" Waluigi said with confidence and the others smiled once again in relief.

"Yeah, we'll find a solution to this," Peach said and gave Mario a sweet smile and he gave her one in return. But they were jolted out of their thoughts as the nurse suddenly gasped out loud.

"Oh my dear lord!" Mario immediately got up and leaned over the desk in slight panic.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked worryingly and looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"I...I'm terribly sorry sir but...I'm afraid that we don't have the heart!" She said in a quiet voice. Everyone reeled back in shock before they all too leaned over the desk.

"What do you mean you don't have the heart?" Waluigi practically screamed. Mario was once again filled with dread and he felt the sweat run down his temple and started tremble slightly, a sign of a panic attack incoming but he willed it down.

"It's just that we don't have it," The nurse replied again and looked at them all with sad face.

"You mean you've already used it for someone else or what?" Daisy said and could feel the tears threatening to fall. The nurse tensed slightly as she realised that they had misunderstood her and immediately corrected her words. "No, no, no! What I mean is that you've got the wrong hospital. The heart that you're after is in another hospital on the other side of this island. And since it's so dangerous outside I got a little panicked at that fact, that's all,"

Once again they felt relief but then frowned as they realised that they still indeed had to get there and who knew how long that would take. "So? That doesn't matter; we'll go there even if there's a monsoon outside. We have to get that heart to Luigi or else he'll die," Mario said and a blank look appeared on face as he imagined that horrible thought coming true. The nurse looked at them all and their determined face before giving a nod.

"Well in that case you don't have to worry! There's a bridge you can take to the other side of the island. It'll take about 2 or 3 hours by car and we could lend you one, we have one free at the moment!" She explained with a small smile.

They all smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much! We really appreciate this," Peach said and gave the nurse a smile and the nurse gave on in return. But once again their hopes we're smashed as the old tired voice from the policeman interrupted them.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Mario and his friends immediately turned around and looked shocked at the old pianta in confusion.

"What do you mean it's not possible?" Toad asked in small voice and Yoshi gave small whine in agreement. The old policeman gave them a sad look before answering in muttered voice.

"Well you see, there was a reason why I was driving so fast before! The bridge have collapsed because of the weather and I immediately had to inform it to the people so that didn't try to cross it," Upon hearing this Mario sank down to his knees and gritted his teeth in anger before slamming his fists to the ground and screamed.

"God damnit!"

Mona seeing that crestfallen looks on everybody's faces immediately stepped up to the police and asked in a pleading voice. "Isn't there another way to the other side?" The policeman looked at her and then to the rest of them. They all looked at him with pleading and hopeful eyes except for Mario, he was looking down on the ground and muttering something in a quiet voice.

"There's gotta be a way, there's gotta be a way," Over and over again. The policeman looked down upon Mario in pity.

"You really care for this person, don't you?" He asked in a soft voice. Mario flinched slightly before he looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Of course I do. He's my brother! He's...the only family I have left," Mario finished with a quiet voice and looked down on the ground once again. The policeman rubbed his neck before groaning in annoyance.

"Oh alright, I get it! There is a one way. But it's risky!" Mario's head snapped up so fast the old policeman almost thought it would give him a whiplash.

"Really? There is a way?" Mario asked with a hopeful voice and the rest closed in on the policeman with the same reaction.

"Yes there is one way, but as I said it's risky! You see a long time ago this island was often seen as hiking island, but as time went by things changed and the old pleasantries has changed," The policeman sighed and continued. "There's an old route over the mountains that many people used to hike on before they built that bridge. It's overgrown and you can't use a car up there and usually you need a guide to go through there. It's not easy to get lost but there are a lot of dangerous things up in those mountains,"

Everyone nodded but looked determined none the less. "It doesn't matter we'll take it," Waluigi growled and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Yoshi, shi shi," The green dinosaur said in agreement. The policeman looked at them all before giving them a firm nod. "Alrighty then, follow me!" He said and walked out of the doors, the others following after.

(--)

"Ok this is the route that I told you about!" The policeman said and pointed at the dirt path leading towards the mountains. Everyone eyed the route closely and then at each other. After locking eyes for a moment they all gave a firm nod in agreement. "Now all you've gotta do is to follow the road and don't take any shortcuts! There are signs, they're old but readable enough so don't worry about that. If you stay out of the danger, you could make it through the mountains in 3 days," The policeman continued and gave them a worried look before grabbing for something in his pocket.

"Now here, take this!" He said and handed Mario an envelope. "Give this to the doctor at the hospital once you get there. I've written down then information and they'll give it to you without a thought. Now be careful and good luck," He finished and gave them a tired smile.

Mario took the envelope and stuffed it into his pocket and gave the old pianta grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I don't how to ever repay you,"

"Oh no need to. Now go before you waste too much time," The policeman scolded and went back to his car. Mario glanced back at his friends before getting up on the bike. "Ok let's go,"

They all got up on their bikes and took off towards the mountains, all with the same thought going through their heads. 'Hang on Luigi, we'll come for you,' As they disappeared through the thick trees, unaware of the cloaked figure that once again took after them.

(------)

Oh my fucking god! I'm so fucking sorry for this extremely long wait I didn't mean for it to take this long to write this goddamn chapter. But life has been a bitch XP School was in the way AND I had a writer's block. But I swear that I'll try not to take so much time the next time. Thank you for your patience and I swear the next chapter will have a little more action in it...hopefully. Hmm now review of this chapter.

Oh my! What's this? Those cloaked figures and that evil dark figure in the room, which had planned the explosion at the BMX-race. What are they planning and what will befall our heroes? Tune in next time of the new exciting chapter of BMX Heart.


	10. 10 Darkness within and along the road

Darkness within and along the road

It was a quiet morning in Mushroom Kingdom. Its people walked slowly or occasionally took the bike to work and some took the car, it didn't really matter. But however all of them could feel that gloomy aura hanging over the kingdom, they all felt the sorrow over the accident that befell Luigi and the timely disappearance of Mario, the princess and some of their friends. Yes it was a quiet morning.

In a hospital not too far away from the town, in a white room next to the bed sat Toadette, looking down on Luigi. She sighed silently as she looked at the injured man in front of her; he was still asleep and showed no signs of waking up. Drawing her knees up to her chest she sighed again and rested her head upon them. 'What can I do?' She thought bitterly.

'I promised Mario that I would take care of Luigi in his place…But I don't know what I really can do,' She sighed for the third time and scooted her chair closer to the bed and peered down at the unconscious green but now white clad man. Hesitating slightly she reached forward and brushed her hand through Luigi's hair, feeling how soft and a bit hard it was, due to the fact it was indeed blood soaked before.

'There's gotta be something that I can do, right? Come-on think Toadette. What will always make an unconscious person better?' She furrowed her brows for a second, deep in thought, before her eyes widened in realization and then she smiled. She looked out the window and took a deep breath.

"Beautiful morning isn't it Luigi?" She said in a small but audible voice. "Although it's a bit quiet, but that can't be helped. After all they're all worried about you, you know," She continued and smiled down at him.

"You wouldn't believe how many strangers that have come to give you gifts. They all see you as a hero now! After all you did save us and for that I thank you Luigi," She laughed a little. "Mario and the others are on their way to Kiwi Island right now, you know! They're going to bring you back a replacement heart so that you won't…" Toadette trailed of that sentence, she couldn't finish it.

"It's probably very dangerous though, since it's a monsoon surrounding that island. But they don't care, they're brave…Unlike me," She whispered sadly and looked away. But if she hadn't looked away, she might have seen Luigi's closed eyes twitch for a split second before going still again.

The rest of the morning to the evening Toadette stayed by Luigi's side, just talking about anything. Just to make him feel better. And she came back the next morning and did the same procedure over again.

(--)

The wind was blowing harshly against the buildings of the town. In a corner of one building a cloaked dark figure stood, peeking around the corner towards the hospital were Mario and his friends went in. It leered at the hospital before it dug for a strange device inside its coat. Taking it out it flipped it open and spoke into it in a quiet raspy voice. "This is agent X to headquarters, come in headquarters, over," It waited ten seconds before it heard an angry reply.

"Yes, yes I hear you…And stop using that stupid Agent X crap! It's ridiculous," The voice snapped through the device, now revealed as a long ranged walkie talkie.

"I'm so-sorry Lord Cr…" But before it could finish that sentence the voice interrupted it with a roar.

"Quiet you idiot! Don't say my name, someone might be listening. Now what is your status report?" The figure jumped at the angry voice before answering in a shaky voice.

"Ahh yes, well you see, they've reached the hospital. Bu-but it's the wrong one," It was met with silence before the voice in the other end answered. "Hmm good, good. Is the bridge out?" The voice asked in a calm voice as the cloaked figure once again stuttered out a yes.

"Good. This means they'll have to take the mountain path. Now you go ahead and stop them…But don't you dare fail me, or else," The voice finished with a threat before the walkie talkie went silent. The cloaked figure gave out a shaky breath and put away the walkie talkie and glanced around the corner towards the hospital to see Mario and his friends being led towards the jungle by the police. It got up on its hover board and followed silently.

(--)

It was cold and muddy along the mountain trail, and it was hard to move forward but Mario and his friends just endured it and pushed forward, deeper into the jungle. The trees were getting bigger and thicker, and the rain was being stopped by the massive leaves and the wind could not reach them any longer, but it didn't make them safer.

"Man I'm freezing and I'm hungry," Waluigi complained with a grumble as they for once went down a path instead of up.

"Oh stop your whining. It's not going to help us," Daisy snapped and focused her eyes on the road ahead, looking for the signs the old policeman talked about. "Oh yeah! Well I got something to say to you. Shut Up," Waluigi snapped back and growled.

"What was that? Don't make me come back there and kick your ass," Daisy growled and glared at Waluigi over her shoulder and Waluigi returned the stare.

"Stop it both of you! This is no time to be fighting, remember we have to get to other town as quickly as possible," Peach said trying to calm down the two fighting friends. Yoshi gave a whine in agreement and glanced at his right at Mario. Mario wasn't listening at his friends ranting; he was too lost in thought about Luigi to notice. Yoshi gave him a worried look before he moved closer so that his bike was right next Mario's.

"**Are you alright**?" Yoshi asked and snapped Mario out of his trance. "Huh? What? Oh, umh, yes Yoshi. I'm fine, don't worry," Mario answered and gave the green dinosaur a smile and Yoshi sighed in relief.

'Wow, Mario is really worried. Nothing strange there really, I'm worried about Mama Luigi too. And he is Mario's brother, I believe I would be worried too if my brothers were injured like that and dying,' Yoshi thought with a frown, but smiled a little when he realized that he had unconsciously called Luigi Mama in his own head. The green clad plumber had always hated being called that, and since Yoshi grew up he stopped calling Luigi Mama. But deep down Yoshi knew that would always somehow see Luigi as his Mama, after all Luigi had brought him and his brothers up along with Mario.

Suddenly filled a new strength, Yoshi sped up. Determined to save Luigi no matter what. Daisy washed Yoshi from the corner of her eye and smiled at the dinosaur's determination and felt proud of him. She furrowed her brows as she thought of Luigi. Man did she miss him.

'I swear when we're done with this quest, I'm telling Luigi exactly how I feel,' She thought with a nod, refusing to say word 'If'. They couldn't fail, no matter what.

They all sped up somehow filled with strength to push themselves over their own limits, and filled with thoughts of Luigi. The man whom had saved them all and now it was their turn. 'Luigi…Are you alright right now? Are you lonely?...Don't worry we will not fail you. I will not fail you…Ever again,' Mario growled as he and his friends went deeper into the jungle.

(--)

Pain! Pain was the first thing he noticed as he began to stir from the ground. Groaning he lifted himself slightly from the ground with his arms, pushing his stomach from the cold floor. Luigi felt so damn tired and his body ached but the fatigue was worse. But despite of this he still forced his body to rise from the ground.

Slowly he pried his eyes open to met only darkness before his vision. 'Wha…Am...I blind?' He thought and looked around before holding one hand in front his face, he could see it. Nope, if had been blind then he definitely wouldn't be able to see his own hand or body. But this only made it weirder, because if he wasn't blind he could only conclude that he was in a dark room; but if he had been in a dark room he wouldn't be able to see his own body at all.

He slowly rose from the ground and stood shakily up on his legs and looked around again. All he could see was darkness as far as the eye could see, there was nothing in here. 'What is this place?' Luigi thought and began to slowly walk in a random direction.

After walking for about ten minutes he was met with the same sight, nothing. Sighing audibly he stopped and spoke loudly to himself. "What the hell is going on? Where the hell am I?"

"Now that´s a very good question," A dark voice suddenly said. Flinching visibly Luigi turned around and said in a frightened voice.

"Who-who's there?" But he saw nothing. Turning around to all directions he was still met with only darkness. He heard a low chuckle to his left and turned towards that direction but saw nothing again. "St-stop hiding a-and show yourself," Luigi demanded in a shaky voice. Then he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he froze, he could feel eyes staring at him from behind but his body stood frozen in place, unwilling to move.

He swallowed hard and willed his body to turn around, and slowly he looked over his shoulder. What he saw made his whole body turn to ice and his eyes widened in fear. There, sitting on a black block, leering down on Luigi was himself.

But this 'Luigi' was entirely different from himself. This person looked like him, by full appearance but all of his clothes were white. White shoes, white overalls, white sweater, white gloves, a white hat but with a black mark and a white 'L' on it; white skin, white hair and even his moustache was white. The only thing that wasn't white was the black teeth in his mouth and the eyes. His whites were black and those usually blue eyes were blood red with black slits.

This person that looked like himself was sitting slightly higher up than him on the black block, with his left leg crossed under him and the right leg bent, he was leaning on the right knee with his right elbow on it and he had his head resting in right his palm. He was smiling a creepy smile, showing those black teeth and Luigi felt the cold shiver run down his spine again.

"Wh-who a-a-are y-you?" Luigi asked in a shaky frightened voice as he looked up on the figure on the block. The white and black Luigi hummed for a bit before answering in the same dark, cold and low voice.

"Hmm, now that is an excellent question. Who am I? Hmm, yes who am I?" He answered and jumped down from the block and walked slowly towards Luigi with a sinister grin on his face, making Luigi back away slightly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Luigi asked, feeling his body shake furiously as the figure got closer. The dark figure just laughed and began to slowly walk around Luigi in a circle.

"What do I mean? Who am I? Such excellent questions. I am everything you're not and I am all that you are! I am your fear and sorrow. Your anger and hate. Your desire and greed. I am your pride and lust. Your emptiness and darkness. I am everything and nothing. I am you, Luigi!" The figure answered and loomed over Luigi's right shoulder, leering into his frightened face. Luigi felt the air leave his lungs as this dark figure finished that sentence.

"How…How's that possible? I've never seen you before a-and I know me! You can't be me!" Luigi answered, suddenly feeling angry and found the courage to glare at his darker self. The figure just laughed again and backed away only to walk and stop right in front of Luigi's face.

"What does it matter? I am you and you don't know me. Because you're too blinded by yourself to notice, what slowly grew within that void of your heart," It answered and smirked mockingly at Luigi, whom flinched again.

Not believing what he was hearing, Luigi demanded again a stronger voice. "What the hell are you talking about? Who the fuck are you?" The figure just laughed again and answered.

"I told you. I am you, but if you insist of identifying me with a name, then it's Incognito," The figure, now identified as Incognito said and gave a small bow. Luigi stared at him in silence before he found his voice again.

"O-ok Incognito. If you're me. Then do you know where we are?" Luigi asked and looked around. Incognito just laughed and turned his back to Luigi and replied in mocking voice.

"Of course I know where we are! Isn't that obvious?" Incognito smirked at Luigi's confused eyes. "We're in your mind. Where else could we be? How else am I able to speak with you, if not in here?" He continued and looked at Luigi over his shoulder.

Luigi flinched again and glanced around again before locking eyes with Incognito. "Then…Why am I here?" Luigi swallowed and waited for the answer.

"What do you think? What was the last thing you remember?" Incognito asked and turned to look at him. Luigi frowned and closed his eyes to think.

'Let's see. I woke up after a nightmare, Mario and I went to the stadium, the race began, I tried to stop Mario before the bombs went off and then…' Then it him, as he realized that he was caught in the blast.

"Hahahaha, so it seems that you remember it now! Yes you're in the hospital after you got blown away by the bombs," Incognito smirked, enjoying the fear in Luigi's eyes.

"Bu-but if I'm in the hospital. Th-then it means I'm still alive, right?" Luigi asked with a hopeful smile. But the smile left his face as Incognito chuckled darkly again. "Wh-what's so funny?" Luigi demanded.

Incognito turned around and leered at Luigi before replying. "Yes you're alive but far from living!" Luigi flinched and started to hug himself slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a quiet voice. Incognito's mouth then shifted from a smirk to a twisted smile.

"It means that you're alive but dying, Luigi," Luigi's whole body froze and his eyes going wide in fear. "You were badly injured and now your heart is failing you. And soon you will die and there ain't a thing the doctors can do about, after all they don't have a heart to spare,"

Luigi felt everything stop and he sunk down his knees, hugging himself tightly. 'I'm…I'm dying? But…But what will happen to Mario? I can't leave hi…' His head shot up in realization. Mario! What happened to his friends? Were they alright?

"Are they alright? Is Mario and the rest alright?" Luigi asked in a frightened and panicked voice, looking pleadingly at Incognito.

"Heh heh heh, don't worry! They're alright," Incognito answered and chuckled silently. Luigi relaxed a bit but immediately got up and rushed forward and grabbed Incognito by the shirt.

"Are you sure? You're not lying to me are you? Cause if you are, I'll kick your fucking ass," Luigi growled and glared at his darker self in anger. Incognito just chuckled again and grabbed Luigi's hands lightly with his own.

"Yes I'm sure. What reason do I have to lie to you?" He asked, feigning innocence. Luigi didn't believe him and tightened his grip, sneering at him.

"Bullshit! How the hell do you know that? I'm unconscious right? Then how the fuck can I know that they're alright?" Luigi growled, gritting his teeth. Incognito's smile vanished and he returned the glare with a cold one.

"Just because you're unconscious, doesn't mean that you're deaf! The body unconsciously picks up things it hears, even if the lights are out," Incognito stated and pried Luigi's hands off. Feeling an immense relief, Luigi closed his eyes, gripping the shirt where his heart was placed in a tight grip with one hand and the other one his head.

"Oh thank God! What a relief, they're alright. They're safe and out of danger," Luigi said with a shaky breath, feeling the relaxed at last. But that safe feeling immediately left him as Incognito began to chuckle slowly at first and then burst out in a roaring laughter. Feeling fear and anger fill his body Luigi screamed with a demanding voice. "What the fuck is goddamn funny?"

Incognito kept on laughing until he was out of breath. After he stopped laughing he looked at Luigi with a mocking smirk once again. "Who says that they're safe?" Luigi's eyes widened at that and once again grabbed the dark copy's shirt in a fierce grip.

"What the hell do you mean?" He demanded and glared at the dark figure again but this time with slight hatred. Incognito's smirk widened and his blood red eyes narrowed a bit before replying.

"What I am saying is, my dear Luigi, is that your friends aren't as safe as you think they are! You see, none of the hospitals close the one you're in has a heart to spare. Except for the one on Kiwi Island and Mario and the others decided to be noble and retrieve it!" Luigi's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"So? Isn't that a good thing? They're obviously trying to save me from dying. And what could be so wrong with retrieving a heart?" Luigi asked, feeling that uneasy feeling in his gut, threatening to break out any moment now.

Incognito just closed his eyes and once again pried Luigi's hands off. "Well it would be all good, hadn't it been for the fact, that there's an enormous monsoon residing on that island right now. And your friends are on their way towards it right now," Incognito finished with a smirk, seeing Luigi's frightened eyes once again.

Luigi slowly backed away, eyes going wide as he looked up and whispered in a quiet voice. "Mario,"

(--)

"Are we there yet?" Mona whined as they passed the tenth sign on the road. Wario groaned and shot his girlfriend a halfhearted glare.

"No, Mona. We're not there yet. And I doubt that we'll reach the other side today," Wario replied dryly and looked forward again, feeling the fatigue from that morning hitting him in full force. Mona pouted and said in a quiet voice.

"Was just asking, don't have to be so angry about it," Wario glanced back at her before sighing again. He would talk to her later, but right now wasn't the right time. He focused his eyes on the road again, but had he kept his eyes on her longer, he would have noticed the hurt look in her eyes and the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Man I'm so damn hungry! Princess can't we take a break soon and eat?" Toad asked as his stomach growled loudly for everyone to hear. Mario glanced back at his friends, seeing the tired and hungry looks on their face he answered.

"We'll take a short stop after the next sign," He looked back at the road, fighting back the pang of hunger again as he sped up, the others following shortly after.

(--)

"Hmm, let's see here. It should be here somewhere. Ah there it is!" The cloaked figure said and rushed forward towards the sign. "Here's the road that had to be closed due to danger and redirected," It smirked and leaned close to read the sign out loud.

"WARNING! Danger up ahead, take the other route," The sign read. "Well that's something that needs to be fixed," It smirked again and pulled the sign out of the ground and then put it in front of the safe road instead.

"There! That's better," It laughed before glancing over its shoulder to see Mario and his friends closing in. "Oh shit! I need to hide," Frantically it took its hover board and hid in a bush.

"Look over there. It's the next sign!" Daisy shouted and pointed at it.

"Finally! I thought we would never stop to eat," Toad groaned and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Mario, wait!" Peach suddenly said as Mario made an attempt to cross the sign.

"What is it Peach?" He asked and backed away from the sign.

"Look at the sign. It says that's there danger up ahead!" Peach answered and pointed at it. Mario leaned forward a bit and read the sign.

"I see. Then perhaps we should continue forward just a bit to get away from it?" Mario said and moved towards the other road.

"Aww, but Mario you promised," Toad whined and Yoshi nodded in agreement, clutching his stomach painfully. Mario gave them a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, we'll just move away from this road a bit and then we can eat," Mario said and took off on the other road.

"I'm beginning to doubt my choice in making you the leader of this expedition," Waluigi muttered and took after him with a growl. The others followed after, not noticing the hidden figure in the bush.

"Hehehe, mission redirection complete," It chuckled evilly and took off on its hover board. "Goodbye Super Mario,"

(--)

After five minutes the tired heroes stopped at an open clearing in the jungle. "Ok we'll take a short break here and then we take off again," Mario said and took off his helmet and got off the bike.

"Ahh, I'm in heaven," Toad said dramatically as he sprayed himself out on the ground. Peach giggled a bit before taking out the food from the backpacks and placed them in the middle between her friends.

"Man I'm starving," Wario said and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Agreed," Waluigi answered and wolfed down his food. Everyone ate their food in a hungry manner and sighed in delight as their stomachs were filled. Yoshi finished his meal first and leaned back on his palms behind his back to inspect the surrounding.

It was an empty spot and very quiet, the only things he could see was some random, giant leaves sprouting out from the ground. Hold the phone! It was way too quiet. Normally there would be at least the sounds of birds or other animals, but there was nothing here.

Yoshi sniffed the air and the scent that hit him, made him stand up quickly, growling towards the direction of the sprouting leaves. "What's the matter Yoshi?" Mona asked and everyone else went silent and watched the green dinosaur with an uneasy feeling.

"**We're not alone!" **Yoshi answered. And when he finished that sentence the ground began to shake, making everyone shot up to their feet, taking a defensive position. Suddenly giant piranha plants shot up from the grounds, surrounding them completely.

"Yikes!" Toad yelped and hid behind Peach's leg. Mario felt sweat run down his temple and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Ok. I think this is the sign that we should get out of here," Mario said, never leaving his eyes from the plants. Everyone nodded in agreement as the slowly made their way towards the bikes. The piranha plants followed them as they slowly moved closer to the bikes and then one of them opened its mouth and let the drool drip out from its razor sharp fangs and the rest of the plants following shortly after. "Run!" Mario said and darted towards his bike and got on it and took off, as the plants shot forward with their fangs open.

The others quickly got up on their bikes and avoided the stretching necks and fangs that shot out in an attempt to eat them. The sped up, trying to outrun the plants fangs and grabbing vines, only to find more piranha plants sprouting up from the ground trying to eat them. Suddenly a big one stretched its neck out, blocking the way. "Oh no!" Peach gasped as they were closing in to it.

"Ahh, we're doomed!" Waluigi cried and avoid a snapping piranha seedling. Mario gritted his teeth, feeling panic rise in his chest. Suddenly Daisy shot past him in rapid speed towards the blocking piranha plant.

"Daisy, no!" Peach shouted after her friend in an attempt to stop her. Daisy didn't listen, she sped up and avoided the other snapping plants and headed straight towards the blocking piranha plants mouth. Then she took a sharp turn to the left and took off over the plants' giant leaf and jumped over it. "Come-on hurry! You can do it too!" She shouted over her shoulder. Without a second thought Mario followed after and did the same as Daisy, the rest following shortly after.

"Man I thought for a second there, that we were goners" Wario said in relief.

"Don't relax yet, we still need to get out of here!" Mario shouted as they avoided more plants reaching for them. They did this for three minutes before Toad suddenly shouted. "Look! There's the way out" He pointed up ahead and saw the open and plant free road, leading up and away from the piranha infested clearing.

"Come-on, we're almost there," Mario yelled and sped up even more. Closer and closer they could see the light from the cleared road up ahead. Avoiding plants from left to right they was almost there, when suddenly the ground from underneath them shot up and they all went flying in the air to only be grabbed by vines from the biggest piranha plant they had ever seen. "Fuck," Mario shouted, trying to pry himself free from its tight grip.

Toad, who had been lucky enough to land safely on the ground, looked up to see his friends being held by the giant plant, struggling to get free. 'Oh No! What should I do?' He thought, beginning to panic as the giant plant opened its mouth and moved his friends closer, trying to eat them.

Toad looked around frantically, before a shout from his right caught his attention. There was Yoshi on the ground with him, surrounded by piranha seedlings. And next to him was Mario's red backpack that must have flown of by the fall. That's it!

"Yoshi, toss me the backpack!" He shouted, catching the green dinosaur's attention. Yoshi looked to his right and saw the red bag lying there and quickly picked it up before tossing it towards Toad, before returning his attention to the seedlings and growled in annoyance.

Toad caught the backpack and hastily dug inside it and retrieved the fire flower in it and rushed forward screaming. "Mario, catch!" And tossed the flower towards said man.

Mario, who had been busy trying to pry himself from the vine, heard Toads voice, he quickly turned his head to see Toad toss a fire flower at his direction. Without a thought he reached out and grabbed as it flew towards him.

Once he had it in his hand, he felt its heated power overflow in him and he immediately turned his attention towards the pleading shouts of his friends, as the giant piranha plant tried to swallow both Waluigi, Daisy and Peach whole. "Oh no you don't," He shouted and threw a fire ball towards its face and the plant roared in pain as Mario threw several more of them.

After hitting it several times in the face, it dropped them all and sunk back again in the ground. Landing with thud, Mario looked around frantically to see if his friends had landed safely.

Mona groaned as she rose from the ground shakily only to freeze up again as she felt another wine circle around her middle. Looking up she saw that she had landed next to another piranha plant instead.

Screaming she was lifted into the air and was being led closer to its gaping mouth. Suddenly she heard someone shouting her name and Wario coming dropping down from the sky with his yellow hammer in hand. He smashed it all his might into the plants skull, making it drop Mona and sink down on the ground in an unconscious heap. Mona screamed again as she braced herself from the impact to the ground, but it never came.

Opening her eyes she saw Wario carrying her in his arms, running away from the rest of the plants. Blushing madly she burrowed her face in his chest and smiled.

Peach stirred from where she landed and sat up and looked around to see Mario throwing fire balls towards a plant that had cornered Waluigi. Suddenly she felt something tug her pants by the foot a bit. Gasping she saw a seedling trying to munch on her leg.

She immediately pried her leg away but it held on a tight grip. "Mario!" She shouted as three more moved to her. Mario hearing his name being called turned around sharply to see Peach being attacked by seedlings.

"Peach!" He shouted and rushed to her, but before he could reach her, a tongue shot out and swallowed all of the seedlings in one gulp. Looking at her left, Peach saw Yoshi there with Toad on their bikes.

Sighing relief Mario turned his attention towards the rest of his friends, seeing if the needed his assistance. "I'm getting tired of these goddamn things. Let's get out of here!" Daisy shouted right next to him, kicking a seedling out of the way. Nodding in agreement, he saw Wario running up towards them with Mona in his hands and Waluigi following in his shadow.

"Come-on let's get of here!" Mario shouted and they ran towards their own bikes that lay sprayed out on the ground. Without a second thought, they all got up on the bikes and took off towards the exit.

(--)

"Ok. What the hell was that?" Waluigi said as they were out of danger, gasping heavily. "I thought the danger was supposed to be the other way. Not that road!" He growled angrily and Wario nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps the danger had spread from the other road to that one too," Peach said, trying to be reasonable.

"It doesn't matter! We're safe now and that's all that matters," Mario said and inspected his friends closely, searching for injuries. Seeing only some bruises and small scratches, he turned around towards the road up ahead. "Anyway, let's get going. We've wasted enough time as it is and should get going," After that he took off again.

Peach followed him with her eyes for second before taking off after him, Daisy, Yoshi and Toad following her. Mona looked at her friends before turning her attention to Wario and gave him a small smile, which he returned with gentle one before leaning down and planted a kiss on her lips. Her smile widened as she also took off after the others. 'Apology accepted,' Mona thought with glee.

As soon as Mona took off, the smile on Wario's face vanished and was replaced with a frown. Waluigi walked up to his brother and said in a silent voice. "So, what do you think of this? Could this have been a set up as well?" Waluigi glanced down at his shorter brother from the corner of his eye.

Wario frown deepened before saying. "I believe nothing until I get more signs that it is," He answered and took off as well. Sighing loudly Waluigi followed after, missing the cloaked figure that stepped out from behind a tree.

"M-my Lord, the plan fa-failed," It said shakily into the walkie talkie. It waited in exactly ten seconds before an angry roar was heard from the other side.

"Arg. You, you idiot. I told you not to fail," The voice shouted and the cloaked figure yelped and stuttered.

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry my L-Lord," A groan was heard from the other end before it answered.

"Ahh forget it, it doesn't matter. Since mission 'Redirection' failed and that they're heading my way, I guess it's time for Operation 'Ghost house'," The voice finished with a low chuckle before the walkie talkie went silent once again.

(------)

Oh another chapter in two days ^^ I'm proud of myself. In beforehand I would like to apologize for suddenly changing Yoshi's speaking. I got tired of writing in an animal like manner, and from now on I'll write it in bold letters.

Ok review of this chapter. We're finally seeing more of the enemies behind the attack, and what's this dark part inside Luigi called Incognito. What more danger will befall our heroes and what is this plan Operation Ghost House? Tune in next time of the exciting new chapter of BMX Heart.


End file.
